


Returning Home

by Oceanheart44



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanheart44/pseuds/Oceanheart44
Summary: Kara Danvers is a well known reporter, she is known for exposing the truth about the most corrupt institutions. Five years ago she got too close to uncovering the truth about a conspiracy involving the United States and Columbia. She was murdered by a hired assassin.Kara was married to Lena Luthor, one of the most powerful women in the world. She's spent five years trying to figure out who murdered her wife. She was convinced that the death of her wife was a big cover up to prevent her from exposing the truth. Lena is now engaged to Renee Montoya.Renee Montoya is the director of the FBI, she's spent the last five years, helping Lena Luthor figure out what happened to her wife. Somewhere along the way she fell in love with Lena Luthor and is now close to marrying her.Or the AU where Renee Montoya discovers that Kara is alive and she is determined to bring her back to Lena.





	1. Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> I will only write one chapter but if people want this to be a multichapter fic, I'll be happy to do it, just let me know.

Note: This is my first fic ever so it will probably suck, nonetheless please enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.

Lena Luthors and Renee Montoyas wedding was four months away. All the preparations were made, the guests were invited, the location was set, all they needed to do was wait for the day to come. 

Lena never imagined that she could marry anyone after losing Kara. She was the love of her life and she will always have a special place in her heart for Kara. 

It was five years ago today that Lena marched into the FBI headquarters demanding to speak to the FBI director. Lena was hysterical because it had been a week since she heard from her wife. Her wife Kara had traveled to Columbia three weeks before to follow a lead on her new story. 

Kara had promised to keep in touch with Lena everyday and she kept her promise until last week. Lena tried to get a hold of her but no one knew where she had disappeared to. That is how she ended up in Renee Montoyas office, demanding her to help her find Kara. 

Renee gave her word that she would do everything she could to help find Kara. In fact, Renee made it her personal mission to find Kara, sadly she was informed by Columbian authorities that Kara had been murdered. They told Renee that Kara had been a victim of kidnapping and that she was killed by a group of ruthless criminals. 

Renee wasn't convinced and ever since she has helped Lena try to uncover what actually happened to Kara. Renee and Lena discovered that Kara was after an informant who had evidence that the U.S govt. and Columbian govt. were making unethical military deals. Two months ago, Renee was able to find the location of the informant Kara went to talk to when she disappeared. 

She sent two of her most trusted agents to an unsanctioned mission to Columbia. Renee was in her office doing paperwork when she gets a phone call from one of her agents. 

Montoya: Montoya Speaking 

Lane: Director, we have some information on the whereabouts of Kara Danvers

Montoya: Okay go.....wait whereabouts? You found the remains of Ms. Danvers?

Lane: No ma'am we....

Montoya: You found her? Alive? 

Lane: Yes ma'am she was....

Montoya: wait wait, is she with you? 

Lane: Yes ma'am we found her badly injured, she's in the hospital.

Montoya: Wow, uhm okay can you take a picture of her and send it to me? 

Lane: Yes ma'am

As her agent was taking the picture, Renee scrambled to find a picture of Kara to compare it to the one her agent sent her. A few minutes later her phone rings again and sure enough it's a picture of Kara Danvers. 

She tells her agent to send her the information of where they are because she was headed to the airport to catch a plain to Columbia, she was going to bring Kara back even if that meant she would loose Lena. 

Renee was at the airport when she decided to call Lena to tell her that she was going to be out of the country for a few days. 

Lena: Hello Darling, I'm just heading home can't wait to see you

Renee: Actually babe, I'm heading out of the country, I got assigned a case.....

Lena: What? Since when? 

Renee: Since right now, I know it's sudden but I was told it was urgent.

Lena: Ugh, how long will you gone for?

Renee: A couple of days, I'll be back before you know it

Lena: hmm okay, please be careful sweetie 

Renee: I promise, I gotta go

Lena: Okay honey, call me when you can 

Renee: I will......hey babe?

Lena: Yes?

Renee: I love you

Lena: love you too babe

With that she hung up and boarded her plane. Renee didn't want to tell Lena that Kara was alive, not until she confirmed that she was actually alive. Renee knew that when she confirmed that Kara was alive, her relationship with Lena would come to an end. Renee was okay with that as long as Lena was happy.


	2. Discoveries Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I know that I said I was only going to write one chapter but I started to get these crazy ideas of where to take the story and I decided to continue the story.   
> Enjoy the second chapter.   
> Once again sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.

A couple of hours later, Renee arrived at the Colombian airport and was greeted by special FBI agent Maggie Sawyer. On their way to Kara, Maggie explained that they found Kara locked in a bunker but have no idea what happened to her because she has refused to talk to them. Maggie and her partner special FBI agent Lucy Lane were following the informant when they saw him enter an abandoned building. 

They were able to breach the building and once inside they found decapitated bodies all over the building. They searched the entire building for the informant, the informant was coming out of a bunker when he saw them. He started running and the two agents tried to chase after him but he managed to get away. Lane and Sawyer decided to go back inside and inspect the bunker, that is how they found Kara. 

“So, she hasn’t said a word to you or Lucy?” asked Renee. “No ma’am, we try to ask her questions about how she ended up in that bunker but she just looks away” Maggie responded.   
“Lane has been able to make some progress with her, she trusts her more. Lane has managed to get Kara to nod or shake her head to certain questions.” Maggie continued. 

“I suppose it’s because Lane is a good friend of Ms. Danvers sister.” Renee said, and as she said this she remembered that she had to get a hold of Alex Danvers. She looked to Maggie and with urgency said, “Maggie can you please try to get a hold of CIA director Hank Henshaw, its important.” Maggie nodded her head and said, “Yes Ma’am whatever you need.” 

They arrived at the hospital and Renee followed Maggie to Kara’s room, Maggie stepped inside the room first and then Renee. Renee looked around the room and then her eyes met Kara’s, her breath was taken away, it was really Kara. The strong, beautiful, fearless woman Lena boasted about so many times. She was alive but there wasn’t this warmth radiating from her eyes like Lena described. There was this certain darkness in her eyes like she had witnessed something horrendous.

Renee slowly made her way over to Kara, she gave a courteous node to Lucy before she sat down on a chair next to Kara’s bed. “Hello, Ms. Danvers my name is Renee Montoya, do you know where you are?” Kara turned her head and didn’t answer. 

Renee continued, “I am the Director of the FBI and I am here to help you okay? I don’t want to cause you any harm.” Once again Kara didn’t respond. “Do you remember your sister Alex?” with that Kara turned her head. Renee gave her a little smile and continued, “I’m trying to get a hold of her so that she can come here, is that okay?” Kara responded by nodding her head. 

Maggie signaled to Renee that she got in touch with Director Henshaw. “Will you excuse me Kara I have to take this call”. Renee was about to walk away when Kara reached for her arm and softly said, “Lena.” Renee froze, and Kara repeated “Lena.” Renee then slowly asked, “Your wife? Lena Luthor?” Kara nodded her head. Maggie signaled to Renee again that she needed to take the call. “I have to take this call but when I am finished we can talk about her, okay?” Kara nodded again and Renee went to take the call. 

Montoya: Hello Director, Henshaw?

Henshaw: Yes, what is this about Director Montoya? 

Montoya: I need you to send me one of your agents to Columbia.

Henshaw: Now why would I do that? Which Agent? 

Montoya: Alex Danvers, if you don’t send her than she won’t be able to see her sister, she’s alive.

Henshaw: Kara?! She’s alive?? But how?? 

Montoya: We don’t know but my agents found her and I came here to confirm that she was alive.

Henshaw: Okay I’ll send Agent Danvers to Columbia right this instant, I’ll tell her it’s for a mission. 

Montoya: It’s probably best that we don’t tell her, I will make sure not to disclose anything until she sees her sister.

Henshaw: Okay, Take Care Montoya  
.   
Renee ended the call then turned around and found Kara staring at her, she smiled at Kara and walked back inside the room. 

Kara waited for Renee to take a seat next to her before asking her, “My wife….is she….is…she okay?” Renee took a deep breath before responding, “Yes, Lena’s doing well she is in National City running her company.” Kara smiled at that and asked, “When can I see her?” Renee began to panic she didn’t know if it was wise to tell Lena that Kara was alive. She believed that it was best to wait until Kara was back in National City. Renee was about to respond when her phone began to ring. She looked at it and it was Lena calling. 

She excused herself once again and took the call outside the room. 

Renee: Hey Sweetie 

Lena: Hey Darling, I can’t help but noticed you haven’t called me so I took the liberty of calling you. 

Renee: Uh Yeah, I know, I’m sorry I was busy with the case.

Lena: Is everything okay? You don’t seem yourself?

Renee: No..Yeah, I’m fine it’s just the case has me stressed. I’ll be okay don’t worry. 

Lean: You sure it’s just that? Where are you by the way? You didn’t tell me where you were headed off to yesterday. 

Renee: London, I’m in London uhh babe listen I must go, promise I will call you when I’m free.

Lena: Okay you better, or else I’ll travel to London and bring you back. 

Renee nervously laughed and promised to call her back later that day. She hung up and walked back into the room. Kara looked exhausted so Renee suggested that she get some rest and that they could continue to talk later. Kara agreed and went to sleep. 

Maggie, Renee, and Lucy walked out the room. Lucy began to speak, “So, are you going to tell her boss?” Renee looked at her and asked, “Tell who what?” Lucy looked at her incredulous and said, “Tell Lena your fiancé that her wife is alive.” Renee began to massage the temples on her head, “I... Well yes, I have to, I just, I am going to wait and see what Alex thinks we should do.” Lucy looked at Renee with sympathy, “When is Alex arriving?” 

Renee turned around and watched a sleeping Kara as she answered, “In a couple of hours, I will pick her up from the airport.”   
Maggie and Lucy went to buy something to eat while Renee walked back into the room and watched over Kara, she didn’t want to leave her out of her sight. She was going to keep her safe until they all got back to National City.


	3. Fragile Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this chapter pretty quick, I don't plan on dragging this Fic so maybe things might seem like they're moving too fast. Don't worry the quick pace is all building up to absolute chaos. Oh wait that's not a good thing ;o   
> A special thank you to the people that have commented, your comments are more than welcome and help a lot with the direction of this fic.   
> P.S. enjoy!

Renee was dozing off when she heard Kara toss around her bed, Kara’s breathing became harsh and she started to mumble things in her sleep. Renee thought that she was having a nightmare, so she made her way to Kara. 

“Kara”, Renee whispered but Kara continued to mumble things in her sleep. “Kara please wake up you’re having a nightmare”. Kara suddenly reached for Renee’s arm and dug her nails into her arm. She began to yell, “No! Please don’t kill him! He doesn’t know! Please!”, with every word Kara’s grip on Renee became more painful. 

“Kara, you’re not there, you’re safe I promise your safe, you’re having a nightmare Kara, please wake up”, it was no use Kara continued to yell. Renee tried again, “Kara it’s okay, your…” Kara finally startled out of her sleep. She began to pant heavily and as she tried to calm her breathing she realized that she had a tight grip around Renee’s arms. She quickly let go and began to repeatedly say I’m sorry, tears began to fall from her eyes. 

“I’m sorry I…just I’m sorry, I’m so sorry”, Kara continued to say. Renee slowly sat on the bed next to Kara and she began to speak, “It’s okay you didn’t hurt me, I’m just glad you woke up from the nightmare you were having”. Renee looked at Kara and she went quiet, but her tears continued to fall. 

Renee continued to talk, “I know you don’t trust me, I am a stranger after all but I can assure you I’m good friends with…with your wife.” Renee looked through her phone to show Kara a picture of her and Lena giving each other a side hug. Kara seemed surprised at the picture but didn’t say anything. 

“I actually met Lena because she came to me asking for help on finding you”, Renee began to laugh. “That day she came inside our building like a ball of fury, she scared most of my agents. My agents have faced the most dangerous people in history, but none that scared them like Lena. In fact, if I recall one of my agents tried to stop her from coming inside my office but she just pushed him aside like nothing. He is a big guy too, so you can imagine his surprise when he failed to stop her. Should have seen his face it was priceless” 

Kara began to chuckle, “My wife is fearless, once she has made up her mind no one can stop her from achieving her goal.” Renee smiled at that, it was true it was Lena’s determination that led to the discovery of Kara’s informant and it was the informant that led them to Kara. “Soo, you know my wife, like you know her really well?”, Kara asked curiously. 

Renee opened and closed her mouth, “Well…yes…you could say were good friends.” Kara beamed at her and said, “Well if my wife trusts you then I could trust you too.” Renee simply looked at her and gave her a fake smile. “I..uhh want to thank you for helping me through the nightmare, I know I hurt you even if you said I didn’t.”, Kara timidly said. 

Renee chuckled and said, “You’re not that strong Ms. Danvers, I can survive your “death” grip. Kara scoffed, “Excuse you I’m very strong, I use to deadlift 300 pounds”, Renee chuckled again, “The key word hear is used to.” Kara laughed for a bit then she remembered that it’s been five years since she’s done anything remotely normal. Since she’s felt like herself. She’s spent the last five years fighting for survival. The light in her eyes slips away and it is replaced by a dangerous darkness. 

Kara looked at Renee with sad stormy eyes and said, “Yeah, before all of this happened.” Renee looked at her with sincere eyes and asked, “What exactly happened?” Kara wanted to tell her but she couldn’t not before telling Lena or Alex first, although Kara believed that Renee was someone she could confide in she just couldn’t bring herself to tell Renee. 

Renee realized that Kara was thinking hard about whether she should tell her what happened. She didn’t want to pressure Kara so she decided to change the subject. “Your sister is coming soon, she should be here in a couple of hours.” Kara’s eyes seem to fill with a little joy, “Really? I’m going to be able to see my sister after five years?” Kara asked as her eyes filled with tears. 

“Yes, I am going to meet her at the airport and I’ll bring her here straight to you” Renee said as she began to get up from Kara’s bed. She was pulled back by Kara who wrapped her harms around her to give her a tight hug. Renee was surprised she didn’t expect Kara to be comfortable with any kind of touch but she returned the hug. When Kara let her go she looked embarrassed. 

“I, I’m sorry I should have asked if it was okay to hug you. I wanted to thank you for everything you have done and continue to do for me.” Renee smiled and told her that it was okay that she didn’t mind hugs. 

Lucy and Maggie walked into the room and Renee excused herself because she was going to pick up Alex from the airport. 

Renee was parked outside the terminal when she saw Alex Danvers walking towards her. Renee opened the door for Alex, “Ah such a gentle lady”, Renee rolled her eyes and closed the car door. Renee slid into the driver’s seat and said, “I see you’re still a smart-ass agent Danvers.” Alex laughed and slapped Renee’s arm playfully. 

Over the past five years Renee and Alex have gotten close, they have worked a lot of cases together including her sisters case. They have saved each other’s lives countless times, they are a good team, out in the field they are a force to be reckoned with. 

“Not that I don’t like working with you Montoya but what exactly am I doing here? Hank refused to give me any details about the operation your running down here.” Alex said. “When we get to our main base of operations I’ll explain everything to you.” Renee said, she could tell that Alex didn’t like that response because she huffed and crossed her arms. 

The rest of the drive was quiet, Renee pulled into a hospital parking and Alex looked perplexed. She turned to Renee and slightly squinted her eyes at her, “This is your main base of operations? A hospital? What the hell are you playing at Renee?” Renee smirked and told her, “follow me and soon you will know.” 

Renee got out of the car and walked towards the hospital as Alex followed her. They were in front of Kara’s room when Alex began to talk again, “Seriously Renee you need to tell me what is going on before I kick your ass.” Renee smiled at her, opened the door, and gestured for Alex to come inside the room. Alex went inside the room but kept her eyes trained on Renee, “Renee seriously what the he….” As Alex was talking Renee turned Alex’s face towards Kara’s bed. 

Alex’s eyes went wide at the sight of Kara, “Kara!” she yelped. Kara smiled at her with a big smile and said, “Hello big sis, I’ve missed you so much!” Alex began to cry as she ran towards Kara, she stopped once she got close to her bed. She slowly reached for Kara’s face. She cupped her face and the tears fell harder. “Oh my god, it’s it really is you!” Alex said as she reached for her sister once again, this time to give her a tight hug. They began to cry in each other’s arms.

Renee’s heart filled with warmth at the sight of the sisters being reunited again. She told Lucy and Maggie to follow her outside so that they could give the two sisters time to process the whole situation. 

They sat outside the room for about an hour until Alex came to open the door.

Renee had just gotten up to her feet when Alex launched herself at her and gave her a big hug. “You idiot, why didn’t you tell me you found my sister. Alive! I still can’t believe it after all these years my baby sister is alive!” Renee smiled at her, “I wanted to tell you but I thought it would be better if you saw your sister to prove she was alive instead of me telling you. I know how impatient you get, if I would have told you, you would have done anything possible to get here faster and that would be unsafe.”

Alex laughed and nodded in agreement. All of sudden Alex’s face changed to a more serious one, “Lena? Does she know?” Renee shook her head no and said, “Not yet, I was waiting for you to get here so that we could discuss what our next move would be.” Alex looked at her, “So you’re thinking we should wait to tell Lena that Kara is alive until we get Kara home?” 

“Yes” Renee responded, “Or do you think that’s a bad idea?” Alex turned serious again, “I just I feel like she deserves to know Renee as soon as possible, plus it’s not like it would be a hassle for her to fly here in her private jet.” Renee looked deep into thought. “Look I know how hard this must be for you but you know that the right thing to do is tell her as soon as possible.” Renee nodded in agreement and she reached for her phone. 

She dialed Lena’s number and as it rung she held her breath. 

Lena: Hey Darling, you called this time, I was beginning to think I had to pack my bags and go to London.

Renee: Ha, no but you are going to have to pack your bags and come to Columbia.

(Lena was silent for a bit.) 

Lena: So, you lied to me? You weren’t in London but in Columbia? Why would you lie? What were you thinking? What if something happened to you and I wouldn’t have known??? I’ve been here before Renee, why would you do that??

Renee: I know Lena I am sorry, I shouldn’t have lied it’s just let me explain…  
Lena: It better be one hell of an explanation Renee because if not…

Renee: Kara! She’s alive, Kara is alive!

Lena: What?

Renee: Lena, Kara is alive we found her she’s…ahh you just need to come down here and see for yourself. 

Lena: No!

Renee: No? What do you mean no?

Lena: No, I won’t go there, what kind of sick joke are you playing Renee!!

Renee: No, it’s not a joke she’s alive, I would never joke about this.

(Renee sent Lena a picture of Kara laying in the hospital bed, when Lena saw the picture she began to cry)

Lena: She’s alive?! She really is alive?! 

Renee: Yes Lena, you need to come she’s been asking for you. 

Lena: I can’t! I can’t!

Renee: Lena….

(Lena hung up the phone and Renee sighed heavily, maybe she should have listened to herself and waited to tell Lena that Kara was alive.)


	4. Fragile Alliances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is Chapter 4, I warned you things would get even crazier. Once again a special shout out to the people who comment, love the feedback and if you have any suggestions that's great too!  
> P.S. Enjoy the beginning of Chaos.

Renee was about to call Lena again when she heard Kara scream, she ran back inside the room and saw Alex holding one of the doctors in headlock. Lucy and Maggie had their guns pointed at the doctor. 

“What is going on here?!” Renee asked. “He isn’t one of my doctors, he is one of the guys that tried to kill me five years ago.” Kara responded. Alex’s grip on the guy tightened and he was struggling to breath. 

“Alex, you’re going to kill him, ease up on the hold.” Alex grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against the wall. “Good he deserves to die! He is one of the many people that put my sister through so much!” Alex responded with so much anger in her voice. “Alex! Alex if you kill him we won’t know who he is working for or how he found out that Kara was alive. Alex!!”, Alex listened to Renee and loosened the grip she had on him. 

Renee and Alex were going to start questioning him when Maggie announced that there were a dozen Colombian soldiers heading towards the room. “They’re here for me, we need to get out of here before they hurt innocent people because they’re trying to get to me.” Kara said. With that they all rushed outside the room into the hallway  
.  
They were on the fourth floor so they needed to take the stairs to get down, Kara legs were injured so she was having trouble walking. Lucy and Maggie were helping Kara walk through the hallway. While Alex was dragging the guy, who pretended to be Kara’s doctor. Renee was in front of them making sure the path was clear. 

They were about to start going down stairs when shots were fired at them, three of the bullets managed to hit the guy Alex was dragging. “Damn it!” Alex said as she threw his body to the side and upholstered her gun to shoot at the soldiers. Renee told Alex, “Alex you need to get your sister out of here we’ll cover you while you head downstairs.”

As Alex was attempting to help Kara get downstairs, one of the soldier’s grabs Renee and slams her against the wall. Renee manages to fight her way out of the corner he trapped her in, when Renee punches the soldier he falls back. Renee takes a good luck at his face and recognizes him.

“Steve?” The guy groans in pain but doesn’t respond. “Steve what the hell are you doing? Why are you dressed as a Colombian soldier?” The guy finally looks up at her and says, “It’s the job Renee, I didn’t have a choice, we all didn’t.” Renee looks around and she realizes that they’re all American soldiers disguised as Colombian soldiers.

Before Renee can continue to question him, the soldiers begin to shoot at her so she runs back to the stairs. She starts running downstairs when she bumps into Lucy and Maggie. “What are you two still doing here, you’re supposed to be protecting Kara!” Renee tells them as they all run downstairs. Lucy responds, “We weren’t going to leave you alone boss plus Alex has it under control.” As she finishes saying that they see that four soldiers have Kara and Alex trapped at gun point. 

“Has it under control huh?” Renee says as she shoots one of the soldiers. “I mean I thought she did sorry boss.” Lucy says as she shoots the other soldier. “To be fair ma’am, Danvers looks like she can hold her own” Maggie adds as she shoots one of the soldiers and watches Alex shoot the last soldier standing. When they make it outside there is another dozen soldiers waiting for them. 

“We’re trapped, how are we going to get out of here!” Alex says as she looks to Renee. “We need a diversion and I got just the one. I’m afraid that we’re going to have to part ways for this to work.” Renee Tells her. “No Renee, we stick together, we’ll find another way.” Renee sighs and grabs Alex by her shoulders, “Listen Alex there is no other way, you need to get your sister out of here, you…you, you need to get her back to Le…na.” 

Alex grabs Renee’s face, “Don’t talk like that you idiot, you better come back to us, or I’ll kill you myself if you don’t.” Renee chuckles and nods in agreement. Alex kisses her forehead and lets her go. “Boss we’re going with you” Lucy says. “No, Lucy, Maggie you need to stay with Kara and make sure she’s safe.” Renee tells them. “But...” Maggie tries to protest but is cut off by Renee. “No buts, that’s an order! If I don’t make it back to you all, make sure you leave, without me okay?” Maggie and Lucy nod their heads. 

Renee waves goodbye to Kara as she run towards a cargo truck. She shoots at the soldiers to get their attention once they start to follow her she drives off. Alex, Maggie, Lucy, and Kara watch as they see all the soldiers go after Renee. Alex looks for a car that they can steal, once she finds one she signals them to come to the car. Alex starts the car and they drive off. 

“So, what now?” Maggie asks Alex. “Now we look for a place we can lay low while I arrange for someone to pick us up.” Alex tells her as Maggie shakes her head in understanding. For the rest of the drive Alex, Maggie, and Lucy have various conversations but Kara is noticeably quiet. 

Alex finds a motel that they could stay in while she figures out how to get them out of there. “Hey little sis, you want something to eat?” Alex asks Kara and Kara responds by nodding in agreement. Maggie and Lucy offer to get everyone something to eat so that Alex and Kara can spend some time together. 

Kara goes to lay on one of the beds meanwhile Alex calls Director Henshaw.

Henshaw: Hey Alex, how is everything going?

Danvers: Not so good, Sir we need your help.

Henshaw: What can I do?

Alex explains everything that has happened to Director Henshaw and he arranges for a Jet to pick them up and take them back to National City. Alex thanks him and hangs up the call. She goes to lay down next to Kara. They lay in the bed in silence for a while.

Kara breaks the silence when she says, “I should probably tell you what I’ve been up to for the last five years.” Alex sits up and says, “Only if you want to, if you’re ready to talk, if you’re not that’s okay to.” Kara takes a deep breath before talking again. 

“Five years ago, I was working on a report that the U.S. and Columbia were testing military weapons on humans. Essentially, they were forcing people to be there guinea pigs. At first, I was just going off based rumors that I heard. But then I found evidence of a private U.S. military company who was making deals with Columbian authorities. The name of the company was called Lexington Incorporated.” Before Kara could continue Alex interrupted her. 

“Wait Lexington? You sure that’s the name of the company?” Alex asked Kara. “Yeah that’s the one, why? You heard of the company?” Kara asked in return. “Well everyone has, over the last five years, that company came out of nowhere and rose to be a multi-billion-dollar company. It’s actually L-Corps biggest competitor.” Alex told Kara, and Kara confusedly asked, “L-Corp?”

Alex mentally slapped herself, “It’s Lena’s company, she rebranded the company and changed the name a few years back.” Kara became sad, “It seems like I missed a lot these past five year, the world kept spinning without me.” Alex reached for Kara’s hands and squeezed them, “it’s not your fault Kara we’ll find out who is responsible for this and we’ll make them pay.”

Kara’s expression turned cold, “I know who did this to me.”, Alex was about to ask who when Maggie and Lucy came inside the room with food. Alex looked at Kara and gave her hands one last squeeze before getting up to call Renee. 

Alex got her phone and dialed Renee’s number but she wasn’t picking up. “Come on Renee, pick up you better be okay, come on come one.”  
Renee: Why hello there stranger

Alex: Renee! You’re okay?!

Renee: Yeah are you surprised??

Alex: Haha no, okay yes maybe a little

Renee: I lost most of the soldiers just a couple left, you got a plan as to how were getting out of here?

Alex: Yes, I got Hank to send us a Jet to take us back to National City. I’ll text you the time and location.

Renee: Okay I’ll be there see you soon

Alex: Okay…Oh and Renee?

Renee: Yes?

Alex: Please be careful. 

Alex ended the call and she made her way back to the girls, she ate her food and told everyone to get some rest, they were going to leave in a couple of hours.

A few hours later they made their way to the location Henshaw gave to Alex. When they arrived, the jet was already there and Alex knew who the pilot was. 

“Agent Danvers! You made it! You should head inside the jet and we’ll leave in a couple of minutes.” Vasquez said. Alex shook her head, “Actually were going to wait for someone, we can’t leave without her agent Vasquez.” 

They waited for three hours and Renee still hadn’t showed up, “Agent Danvers we have to go! The director ordered me to get you back home as soon as possible, the longer we stay here, we put all of us in danger.” Vasquez told Alex. “Agent Vasquez is right Alex, I don’t want to leave without Renee but she said that if she didn’t come back in time to make sure you leave without her.” Lucy told Alex.  
“We can wait a little longer okay, she said she would be here!” Alex told Lucy. Then they started arguing with each other. As they were arguing they heard a noise coming from behind them, they took out their guns and pointed them towards the noise. 

It was Renee she stumbled over, “Hey gals, I thought I told you to leave without me, aren’t we awfully stubborn.” Renee was bleeding from her arms, torso, and her right leg. “Oh my god! They shot you!” Alex said as she ran to Renee to keep her up. “Yep, five times isn’t that great!” Renee said as Lucy and Alex carried Renee inside the jet. 

Vasquez prepared the jet to take off while Alex and Lucy laid Renee down on one of the seats. Alex, Lucy, and Maggie try to keep pressure on her wounds, they try to keep her awake but thirty minutes later, Renee loses consciousness. 

“No! don’t do this to me Renee! No!! You’re going to make it!” Alex desperately told Renee. Renee opened her eyes and said, “I’m sorry….tell her that I’m sor…” Renee loses consciousness once again and Alex’s attempts at waking her up don’t work.


	5. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, this chapter is slightly longer than the others. I'm not sure if I'll be able to update the next chapter soon so that is why I made this one longer.  
> Warning: This chapter is filled with Angst.  
> P.S. Enjoy!!! Love the comments!! Keep them coming!

Alex kept trying to wake up Renee but it wasn’t working, her heart beat became weaker by the minute and so Alex was slowly giving up. She held Renee in her arms in total defeat, “I’m so sorry Renee, I shouldn’t have let you go alone, I shouldn’t have.” Alex eyes became red as she began to cry and Kara moved to sit next to Alex, to hold her hand tightly.

Lucy and Maggie looked at each other in total disbelief. Alex held Renee closer to her and cried even more, then she suddenly looked up at Lucy and Maggie. Alex remembered that they were in a CIA jet. The jet must have medical supplies hidden somewhere, she ordered Lucy and Maggie to find the supplies, there was still a chance to save Renee.

“Here are all the equipment and supplies we found”, Maggie said as she handed everything over to Alex. “Thank you, I’ll need both of you to help me.” Alex told Lucy and Maggie. “Uhm what exactly are you planning to do Danvers?” Maggie asked Alex. “She was a surgeon before she was an Agent, she is going to perform surgery on Renee, she knows what she is doing.” Lucy answered for Alex.

Alex was plugging the equipment and connecting Renee to the machines to be aware of her vitals and to keep track of the levels of anesthesia. “What if things don’t go as planned Danvers?”, Maggie asked. “It’s the only chance she has, I have to try and save her.” Alex responded.  “You’re the best surgeon I know, if anyone could save her as were flying over the ocean, with little medical supplies it’s you!” Kara spoke to reassure Alex. Alex squeezed Kara’s hand to say thank you for her support.

Alex sterilized all the supplies and made sure to sterilize the clear table cover they were going to use as a surgical table. Alex, Lucy, Maggie, and Kara slowly transferred Rene from the seat she was laying on, onto the clear cover. “Okay, I need all of you to put on some gloves, Renee needs all of our help if she has a chance of surviving.” Alex said as everyone quickly moved to put on gloves.

Alex started with the easier bullet first, it was the one that hit her right leg. “Maggie and Lucy, I need you two to lift her right leg up and make sure to keep her leg steady.” Maggie and Lucy nodded, Alex took out the bullet with ease and put the bullet inside the bowl Kara was holding. Alex then moved to the next bullet that was in Renee’s right arm. Lucy and Maggie once again made sure to hold Renee while Alex took the bullet out and put it into the bowl.

“Okay that’s two, three more to go.” Alex said. The next two bullets were a little trickier, they were on her left shoulder but with the help of Lucy, Maggie, and Kara she was able to take them out without any complications. There was one bullet left but Alex stopped moving. “What’s wrong? Why aren’t you doing anything? There’s one more bullet left.” Kara told Alex.

“I know but the location of the bullet can bring a lot of complications that I’m not equipped for. Renee seems to be stable but she’s going to need a blood transfusion to keep her stable, she lost a lot of blood.” Alex answered. “So, what do you want to do Alex?” Lucy asked her.

Alex turned around and yelled towards the pilot cabin, “How much longer until we land Vasquez?” Vasquez quickly replied, “About an hour or so.” Alex turned around and spoke to the girls. “I think I’m going to try and keep her stable until we land, If I try to take the bullet out right now she might get an infection and all of this would have been for nothing. The bullet is located near her heart and if I make any sudden movements I could puncture one of her arteries and she would bleed out in a matter of seconds.”

“Okay so I can provide the blood for the blood transfusion, we have the same type of blood AB negative.” Maggie said. “I can provide blood too, I have O negative blood” Alex told Maggie. With that Alex first put a needle on Maggie’s arm and then on Renee’s for the blood transfusion. After Maggie’s transfusion was done she repeated the process on herself.

They were going to land in National City in a few minutes, Renee was stable and it seemed like she was going to make it. Vasquez had radioed ahead to make sure the CIA medical team was waiting for them once they landed.

“What is going to happen once we land?” Kara asked Alex. “Well there is going to be a medical team waiting for us once we land, they’re going to take you and Renee to get the proper medical attention you both need.” Alex told her.

Vasquez announced that they were starting to land. Kara smiled at Alex and said, “See I told you, you could do it.” Alex smiled back at Kara, “Yeah, I just hope it’s enough.”

The jet had just touch the ground when Renee started crashing. “No!” Alex screamed. Lucy began to do CPR while Maggie pumped air into Renee with a CPR mask. Alex ran to Renee with a defibrillator machine. She grabbed the paddles and yelled “Clear” while she shocked Renee.

“Come on! Don’t you die on me! We made it this far Renee please!!’ She was about to use the defibrillator paddles again when the medical team entered the Jet and took over.

Lucy and Kara had to pull Alex away from Renee, “No! Let me go! Let me help!” Alex screamed in anguish. She almost escaped but Maggie grabbed her before she could. As she was struggling to get out of their hold, Renee’s heart started beating again. Alex sighed in relief and hugged Kara. “We made it. We got you home. We got you home. We made it.” She told Kara and Kara hugged her even tighter.

The medical team took Renee away and there was another medical team waiting for Kara. Lucy and Maggie went in the car that took Renee and Alex went in the car that took Kara. They were all headed to a CIA medical facility.

When they arrived at the facility they took Renee straight into surgery and took Kara to have some tests done. They wanted to test the severity of Kara’s injuries. Alex held Kara’s hand through every test.

“How you holding up sis?” Alex asked Kara as they were waiting for the test results. “Honestly, I’m glad to be in this bed, I can’t begin to explain to you how grateful I am to be here.” Kara told her. “I can only imagine what you have been through, not including what we went through the last couple of days.” Kara nodded in agreement and said, “I just want all of this to be over with. I want Lena; does she know yet? About me?”

“I…No she doesn’t know yet, I should probably call her and get her to come here.” Alex said. “Yes, please I want to see her, but… I’m scared …what if she isn’t happy to see me?” Kara said worriedly.

“Don’t be ridiculous of course she would be happy, I know it will be a big shock to her, it certainly was for me but she will be happy.” Alex said as she squeezed her arm. “You’re probably right.” Kara said as she fidgeted with her hands.  

Alex changed the subject, “Hey, back at the motel you said you knew who was responsible for everything that happened to you.” Kara grinded her teeth before answering, “Yes, I know who is responsible but you probably won’t believe me when I tell you who it is.”

Alex scrunched her nose, “Try me, who is responsible for all of this?” Kara stop fidgeting with her hands and looked at Alex, “Lex Luthor. He is somehow connected to the Lexington company, when I got too close to the truth, he threatened me. He said, to stop looking into the company because if I didn’t I would regret it. I didn’t listen maybe I should have listened.”

Alex didn’t look surprised or shocked, she sighed heavily before responding, “I believe you Kara, it’s not farfetched, over the last couple of years Lex has proven he is not the nice guy everyone thought he was.” Kara was surprised by Alex’s words, “What do you mean? What happened?”

“Well before you left for Colombia, do you remember that he announced that he was going to run for president and he signed the company over to Lena?” Alex said and Kara nodded, “Yeah I remember.” Kara looked at her waiting for her to continue. “Well a year into his campaign, rumors started to spread that the Luthor’s were into some shady business.” Alex continued.

“Lex tried to fight off the rumors but the evidence was overwhelming, he was making deals with other countries and he was selling them nuclear weapons, advanced military weapons, and other unethical stuff. After he realized he could no longer get away with the things he was doing he up and disappeared leaving Lena with his mess.” Alex remembers it all like it was yesterday.

“Lex had used his company to make the unethical deals with the other countries. Since Lena was running the company and Lex disappeared the people wanted someone to blame and so they blamed Lena. Lena was…well she was too distraught with loosing you and she wasn’t in the right state of mind. She didn’t fight off the accusations and the crimes she was being blamed for.”

Kara’s heart broke when she heard her sister tell her everything Lena went through, she wasn’t there for her and she could never forgive herself for that.

“Lex had also done a pretty good job of framing Lena. He made it seem like Lena was aware of his dealings and he even insinuated the she participated in some of the deals. Lena didn’t defend herself which only made her look guiltier. The only reason she didn’t go to jail was because Renee was protecting her she knew all the accusations were bogus and so she fought them off. Renee went head to head with some of the toughest people who wanted to make Lena pay even if she wasn’t guilty.”

Before Alex could continue talking Kara interjected, “I’m glad that Lena had someone by her side, that she wasn’t alone through all of this.” Alex looked at her and thought to herself that when she found out about Renee and Lena she was going to be heart broken. “Yeah, she helped us both get back on our feet. We were a mess but she didn’t give up on us.” Kara smiled at that.

“Well anyway as I was saying, Lex is not the person we all believed he was and now I know he is responsible for taking you away from us. I’ll find him and I’ll make him pay for everything he put you through, I promise you.” Alex said with determination. “I believe you, there is no stopping you sis.” Kara said as she hugged Alex.

“I’m exhausted, you think I could sleep before I get the test results?” Kara asked. “Yeah, that’s a good idea get your rest.” Kara got more comfortable in the bed and closed her eyes. Alex kissed her forehead and left the room.

Once outside the room she called Lena but she didn’t pick up, she tried several times but there was no answer from Lena. She sighed and made her way to Lucy. “Hey, any updates on Renee?” Lucy looked up at her and said, “No, not yet she’s still in surgery.”

“Okay, I have to go take care of something if there is any news call me. Also, can you keep an eye on my sister she’s asleep in her room.” Lucy nodded her head, “sure thing, I’ll keep you updated.”

Alex exited the facility and went to L-Corp. When she got out of the elevator she asked Lena’s assistant if Lena was in her office. The assistant told her yes and that she could go inside. Alex wasted no time and stormed inside Lena’s office. Lena was reading some reports when she heard Alex come in, she looked up at her.

“Alex. Make this quick. I have a lot of work to do.” Lena coldly said as she looked back down at the papers she was reading. “I’ve called you several times! You’ve been ignoring me! Why?” Alex told Lena angrily. Lena was about to respond but Alex cut her off. “Never mind that, you need to come with me, now!” Lena looked at her with an annoyed expression. “Alex, I don’t have time for this I already told you I have a lot of work to do.”

“Lena, I swear to…. This is about Renee! She was shot… five times, it’s not good Lena, she’s fighting for her life and she needs you…okay, she needs you…” Alex’s voice slightly cracked as she was telling Lena the news. Lena’s eyes went wide and she felt dizzy and nauseous, she tried to talk but her voice was failing her. She felt like her chest was constricting, crushing her heart into a million pieces. It was all too much, it was just too much first she learns that Kara is alive after all this time and now Renee is fighting a dangerous battle with death.

She couldn’t breathe. She wanted to scream but she couldn’t move. She kept telling herself to move, to act, to do anything but she was stuck. Alex realized what was happening and she rushed over to Lena, she grabbed her hands and spoke. “Lena, hey listen to me you’re strong, you can pull through this, just listen to my voice, focus on the grip I have around your hands. Breathe Lena breathe, slowly come on breathe with me.” It seemed to work Lena’s breathing started to normalize.

“Take me to her.” It was all that Lena could manage to say. Alex slowly pulled Lena up and she walked with her, she told Lena’s assistant to cancel any meetings she had that day. They make it inside the medical when they see Lucy running towards them. “Hey, I was just about to call you, Renee is out of surgery they’re taking her into one of the rooms.” Lucy tells Alex. “Okay thank you Lucy.”

Alex takes Lena into the room Renee is supposed to be in, when they walk in the room Renee is already there, they both gasp and go to her. Renee is asleep, she looks so peaceful and she doesn’t look as pale as she looked when Alex had her in her arms in the jet. Alex tries to shake off the memory. Lena goes to hold one of her hands and she begins to cry. “Why do you do this to me, it’s not fair, you need to pull through. You hear me? I need you...I need you” Alex steps out of the room to give Lena sometime with Renee.

Lena spends two hours in silence before getting up to kiss Renee’s forehead. She knows Kara must be here too. She walks out of her room and looks for Alex. Alex is walking out of Kara’s room when she sees Lena. “Hey, I need to talk to you.” Alex tells Lena. “I know.” Lena responds. They go into another room where they can have a private conversation.

“I don’t know exactly how to tell you this.” Alex starts off. “You don’t have to, I already know, I know that...Ka…Kara is alive.” Alex looks surprised. “Renee called me a few days ago and she told me, she pleaded me to go to Colombia but I just freaked out on her.” Lena says as her eyes start to water.

“I wasn’t ready to face the truth, I’m still not ready I know you probably want me to go see Kara but I can’t Alex I can’t.” Lena sounds broken, Alex hasn’t seen her this broken since she found out Kara was murdered. “What are you so afraid of Lena?” Alex asks her sincerely.

“She’s going to hate me Alex, I betrayed her, I gave up on her. I let myself feel again, I gave in to the feelings I had for Renee. She spent five years through hell while I was here safe in National City. She will never forgive me Alex. Never.”

“You don’t know that Lena. You didn’t give up on her you spent the last five years trying to figure out what happened to her. It was your dedication that led us to her. About Renee, you had the right to move on Lena, you thought she was dead. Plus, it’s not like you moved on right after finding out Kara was dead. You started a relationship with Renee a year and a half ago.”

“I didn’t have the right to move on because she’s not dead. I spent five years trying to find out who murdered my wife! When I should have spent all the time looking for her! I could have found her sooner!”

Alex sighs, “Don’t be so hard on yourself Lena, I thought she was dead too. I never imagined she was alive all the evidence pointed to her being dead. I just…she wants to see you Lena and if you could find the courage to see her it would mean the world to her. She’s in room 209.” With that Alex walked away and went into Renee’s room.

Lena spent 45 minutes pacing outside room 209. She took a deep breath and opened the door, when she entered she saw Kara fast asleep. She started to cry as she made her way to Kara. She looked over Kara to capture every detail, to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.

She studied her blonde hair, the scar on her left eyebrow, her nose, her cheeks, her arms, her legs, her blue eyes…. her eyes…. she was awake. She looked at her and she was smiling up at her, oh god how she missed that smile.

“Hi baby, I missed you.” Kara said.

When Lena heard her beautiful voice she completely broke down Kara was here. It wasn’t a lie or a joke or a dream. Her wife had come back to her. Kara reached for her and Lena let herself get pulled down. Kara searched for Lena’s lips and she kissed her with so much care and love. Lena let herself get lost in the kiss, she needed this. In that moment, it was as if the last five years didn’t exist. She forgot about everything she told Alex, everything Lex did to her, every night she cried herself to sleep, every morning she woke up with a hangover. In that moment, she forgot about every single thing. She forgot about Renee.


	6. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So turns out that I was able to make a quick update today! It's probably filled with mistakes but I was in a rush to give you all a new chapter!  
> P.S. See the end of the chapter for more notes.

Kara waited five long years for this moment, she wanted to be as close as possible to Lena so she pulled her closer until there was no space left between them. Kara wrapped her arms around her waist as they continued to get lost in their kiss. Their lips moving perfectly in sync against each other. Lena brought her hand up to Kara to caress her cheek. Their hearts were beating against each other’s chests and the world was slowly slipping away, nothing else mattered.

Suddenly Lena started seeing images of Renee in her head. Images of her smiling, laughing, holding her, and kissing her. It was as if her consciousness was trying to get her to remember something. The images overwhelmed her and she abruptly pulled away from Kara and stood up. Kara looked visibly hurt, “What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?” Kara worriedly asked.

“No no no, you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just I can’t do this it wouldn’t be fair to you or….” Lena was about to say Renee but Alex came inside the room and interrupted her. “Hey Ka…oh sorry I don’t mean to interrupt but it’s important that Kara gets another MRI scan.” Alex awkwardly tells them. “Another one? Is something wrong?” Lena asked.

“I don’t know yet, that’s why I need her to take another MRI scan.” Alex told Lena as she helped Kara get on a wheelchair. “Okay I’m going with you.” Lena told Alex. They took Kara into the room where the MRI machine was located and the doctors helped Kara get in the machine. Lena and Alex were on the other side waiting for the scan of Kara’s brain to load.

When the scan came up on the screen something in Kara’s brain caught both of their attentions. “Is that a microchip?!” Alex asked Lena. “It is. It’s Lex’s microchip, he did this to her!” Lena angrily said. “Wow slow down, what are you talking about?” Alex asked her.

“Lex! He was working on a microchip that could control someone’s thoughts and actions. Essentially mind control, he created them to sell them to other countries. It would have been the ultimate military weapon. All this time I thought he didn’t succeed but now it all makes sense. He was testing his microchips on innocent people from Colombia.”

“Oh my god, what did he put Kara through?! It wasn’t enough that he took everything away from me! He had to use Kara against her will! I’m going to find him and when I do, I’ll kill him!” Lena angrily said as she gripped the desk in front of her. Alex didn’t know what to say but she was angry too she wanted to kill Lex just as much as Lena.

Lena and Alex took Kara back to her room and they told her about the microchip. “So, I was right, Lex is behind all of this?” Kara asked them. “Yes, it appears so sis, we need to find a way to take that microchip out.” Alex told Kara. “No, it’s okay it’s disabled, the informant I went after in Colombia he’s the one who disabled it, he’s been helping me all these years.” Kara told them.

“You mean the guy that was keeping you locked in a bunker was helping you?” Alex confusedly asked. “He wasn’t keeping me there against my will, he was helping me escape when Renee’s agents found him. He got scared and ran away, we need to find him he could be in danger.”

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” Alex asked Kara. “I know I should have, but I couldn’t it’s too hard to talk about the things I’ve been through the last five years.” Lena and Alex looked at her with sad eyes. “Okay what is his name, I’ll see what I can do to find him.” Alex told Kara. “His name is Winn Schott.” Kara told her. Alex nodded and left the room to make some calls.

Lena awkwardly hoovered over Kara’s bed she didn’t know what to do so she stared at the floor. Kara was looking at Lena expectantly but when she saw that she wasn’t going to say anything she decided to speak.

“Can we talk about what happened earlier? I know you said I didn’t do anything wrong but I can’t help but feel that I did.” Kara said as she looked at Lena with pleading eyes. Lena sighed heavily, “You didn’t do anything wrong I promise but I do need to be honest with you, you deserve the truth.” Kara sat up straighter and told Lena to continue.

“Okay. The reason I pulled away from you. Well it’s because…” Lena’s eyes started to water she didn’t know how Kara would react but she pushed through. “It’s because I’m engaged to someone, I’m supposed to get married in four months.” Kara didn’t register what Lena had just told her so she stared at her with a blank expression. Lena waited for Kara to respond but no response came.

“Kara? Did you hear me?” Lena asked her. Kara opened her mouth as one tear fell down her cheek leaving a wet streak. “You’re getting married?” Kara whispered as a sob escaped her. Lena looked away as her bottom lip started to tremble. “Who is she?” Kara asked as more tears continued to fall. “Kara…” Lena tried to respond. “Who is she?” Kara repeated.

Lena bit her lip hard, “Renee I’m supposed to marry Renee.” Kara closed her eyes as a whimper escaped her lips. Kara felt her heart shatter and she grew angry. “I waited five years! To get here back to you, to hold you, to kiss you, to cry on your shoulder, to do everything! Everything I didn’t get to do because your brother kept me locked up, made me do things…so many horrible things!”

Kara exploded in grief, “I wanted to die! Lena. I wanted to die! Anything was better than being trapped under your brother’s control but I pushed through because I wanted to get back to you! I wanted you!” Kara could no longer contain everything she was holding in, her body trembled as she let uncontrollable tears fall violently.

Lena reached for Kara but Kara pulled away. “No don’t touch me!” Lena immediately took a few steps back. “Do you love her??” Kara angrily asked. Lena cried harder. “Answer me! Do you love her?” Lena looked away and said yes. Kara laughed in disbelief before speaking again.

“Ahh, I would tell you to leave but I waited five years to see you! So, can you please go sit on the chair over there so I can angrily stare at you. Please. I don’t want you to leave….” Kara said the last few words more quietly. Lena listened and went to sit on the chair. As promised Kara angrily stared at her until she fell asleep.

Lena got up when she was sure that Kara was asleep, she walked out of the room. Alex was waiting for her outside the room. “Hey. Are you okay?” Alex asked as she got closer to Lena. Lena’s eyes started to water as she shook her head no. Alex hugged her and Lena cried on her shoulder. “You heard everything didn’t you?” Lena asked as she wiped her tears away.

“I did, she’ll come around she just needs time to heal” Alex told her. Lena sniffled before nodding her head in agreement.

“Any news on Renee?”, Lena asked. “Her doctor told me that she’s in a coma because she suffered major blood loss when I was operating on her on the Jet. The blood loss stopped her blood circulation which cut the amount of oxygen going to her brain. However, they’re hopeful that she will wake up soon so there’s that. Lena stumbled back in surprise, “Yeah there’s that. You operated on her? What exactly happened over there Alex?”

They sat down in some chairs nearby so that Alex could tell her everything that happened by the time Alex was finished, Lena was at a loss for words. “I don’t even know what to say to that.” Lena finally said. “I don’t know either, I just know that we made it here because of her,” Lena was grateful for everything Renee had done for her over the past five years, including bringing Kara back to her. She hopped that Renee would wake up soon.

Two weeks went by and Renee still hadn’t woken up. Lena spend the last two weeks going into Kara’s room and sitting on the chair while Kara stared at her until she fell asleep. Every time she fell asleep Lena would pull the chair a little closer to her bed. Kara noticed with each day that went by the chair seemed to get closer and closer but she didn’t comment on it. After Kara went to sleep, Lena would stop by Renee’s room and talk to her about her day and how she hoped tomorrow she would wake up and tell her to shut up.

Kara was still in the medical facility by the beginning of the third week because she was doing physical therapy for her legs. Her leg muscles had improved and she was walking well on her own. She was in her room watching TV when she decided to go visit Renee. She hadn’t seen her since she flat lined on the jet.

Kara opened the door to Renee’s room and walked inside, she remembered her sister telling her that Renee was still in a coma so she decided to talk to her. “So, you’re the woman that stole my wife. That’s rude you know but I suppose I can’t be mad at you. You did look after her and my sister while I was gone. I suppose I can’t be mad at Lena either, what happened to me wasn’t her fault. But I am mad. I am mad that you got to do all the things that I’ve been dreaming to do with Lena for five years now. I’m mad because she loves you and that when you wake up you’re going to marry her.”

“So, she told you huh? Are you here to kill me?” Renee said with her eyes closed. Renee’s voice startled Kara and it caused her to gasp, “You’re awake?!” Renee opened her eyes and smiled at her, “How long have I been asleep?” Kara looked at her still surprised, “Three weeks! I should go get your doctor.”

“No not yet. I don’t want the doctors poking me and examining me to see if I’m okay yet.” Kara hesitated but she decided to respect her wishes and not tell the doctors yet. “Okay, can I ask you a question meanwhile we wait?”

“Take a seat your chicken legs are wobbling.” Kara rolled her eyes but she took a seat next to her bed. “What’s your question?” Renee asked curiously. “Oh, uhm I just want to know how crazy you are.” Renee chuckled. “No hear me out, you’re engaged to my wife but once you found out I was alive you up and drop everything to help me get back home. You didn’t hesitate to risk your life for me, in fact you almost died to protect me. Me! You’re fiancés wife! So, what I want to know is how crazy do you have to be to do all that? Why would you do all that? For me?”

Renee couldn’t help but laugh. ‘Oh, great she has a beautiful laugh too, so apart from being gorgeous, strong, fearless, powerful, and kind. She also has a beautiful laugh. That’s just great.’ Kara thought to herself.

“I wish I could tell you it was because of who I am. That I was built to do the right thing and go out of my way to help every person that’s ever needed my help. But it wouldn’t be true I have made a lot mistakes and failed a lot of people in my lifetime. I did all of this because Lena loves you, she never stopped loving you. I did it because I know that you love her and it isn’t fair that horrible circumstances kept you away from her. I know things are complicated but when you love someone the way you two love each other, every risk is worth it.”

Kara wasn’t expecting that answer, she was on the verge of tears until Renee spoke again. “Plus, I did it for the fame, when the word gets out that I went and brought you back from the dead. I’ll be a national hero.” Kara begins to laugh, “I’m convinced that’s the only reason you did all this.” Renee smiles at her, “Yeah you’re probably right.”

“So, I know you missed lot these past five years. Anything you would like to be updated on?” Renee asked Kara. “Well now that you mention it. Who’s our president?” Renee chuckles, “I think you’ll be happy to know that Cat Grant is our president.” Kara sits up quickly, “No Way!! You’re lying!” Renee scoffs “Am not you can ask your sister.”

“Okay next question, has NSYNC gotten back together?” Renee laughs, “No that would be a disaster!” Now it was Kara’s turn to scoff, “Excuse you! They are the best boy band ever!”

The playful banter between the two of them continued hours later. That is how Alex and Lena found them when they both walked into Renee’s room. Kara was laughing at something Renee said. Lena and Alex looked at each other they were shocked to see Renee awake but they were more shocked to see Kara in the room laughing with her.  

Renee turned her attention to Lena and Alex, “Oh look who came to visit.” Kara turned around and saw them standing by the door. Kara then got up and headed to the door, she looked at Lena and said, “You know I can see why you love her she’s a good person.” Lena and Alex looked shocked. “Hey Kara…don’t forget to take the risk for the girl. Don’t give up.” Renee told Kara and Kara smiled at her and left to her room.

Renee then turned her attention to Lena and sweetly smiled at her, “Hey” Lena whispered. “Hi”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to stay away from the toxic and abusive love triangles we so often see on TV. That is why I took a different approach as to how Renee and Kara interact with each other. There will still be angst, pining, and a little jealousy in the future but all the women in the fic will support each other not tear each other apart.


	7. Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, so I'm back. I just want to warn you that I still have no idea where I want to take this fic. Just doing things one step at a time so any suggestions are always welcomed. This chapter is shorter than the others but I promise to make the next chapter longer. Also there is no Kara in this chapter. It focuses on Lena and Renee's relationship.   
> P.S. I wanted to give you an insight into the dynamic between Lena and Renee.

Lena went to sit down next to Renee. She didn’t want to admit it to herself but looking at Renee’s dark but sweet and warm brown eyes made her heart flutter. Lena felt guilty and confused. She was still very much in love with Kara but she couldn’t deny that Renee had a special hold on her. Perhaps it was because Renee always dove head first into danger when it came to Lena. Taking every risk and making every sacrifice to protect and care for Lena and asking for nothing in return. After Kara’s death…no disappearance, Renee was the only one who made her feel truly wanted.

“Hey, so I know you wanted me to tell you to shut up when I woke up but…for one I could never silence such a beautiful sound…I love hearing your voice.” Renee said as she looked at Lena’s soft emerald eyes. She was beginning to get lost in them but then she shook her head and cleared her throat before continuing. “Ah anyway…uhm…ah…we should probably talk, no I mean we need to talk.” Renee stuttered.  

“Yes, we do but not before we get a doctor to come in and check on you.” Lena said as she stood up. “Or we could talk first and get the doctor later?” Renee asked. “Baby…” The word slipped right out of Lena’s lips, ‘Stupid, Stupid, Stupid’ Lena thought to herself. “I mean I know you don’t like doctors but I need to know that you’re okay, so please let me go get your doctor.” Lena finished saying.

Renee noticed the slip up she was surprised by it but didn’t show it. “Okay if it will make you feel better” Renee told Lena. With that Lena called in the doctor and he came to check on her. He told them that Renee appeared to be fine but that she was going to spend a lot of time in recovery. Her wounds needed to heal and then she had to start physical therapy. Lena sighed in relief and thank the doctor before he left the room.

Lena then sat next to Renee again. “Sooooo, I suppose we should call the wedding off.” Renee abruptly said. Lena looked surprised, “That would be the wise thing to do, I mean you have months of therapy ahead of you.” Lena replied. “No, I didn’t mean because of that I meant because well Kara she’s back and I assume you need to figure things out, right?”

“Oh, so you meant, call off the wedding…permanently?” Lena asked. Renee looked confused, “Well yes it’s the logical thing to do, Kara being back changes every….” Lena interrupts Renee by saying, “Commitment!” Renee looked confused again, “What?” Lena sighs, “I made a commitment to you when we got engaged, it’s not fair to you…it’s not fair to you.” Lena said as her eyes began to water.

“Oh sweetie, come here.” Renee said as she opened her arms. Lena got up and laid next to Renee on the bed, she rested her head on Renee’s chest. Renee began to run her fingers through Lena’s hair as she talked. “You’re right this whole situation isn’t fair to me but it also isn’t fair to you or Kara. None of us had any control over what happened.”

“And I know you made a commitment to me but that’s beside the point. What matters is that you take the time and space you need to figure things out. You deserve to be happy Lena and frankly going through with the wedding wouldn’t make you happy. You’ll feel trap and I don’t want you to feel like you need to be with me because you owe me or made a commitment to me. You don’t owe me nothing Lena. I’m not entitled to anything. All I want is for you to be happy.”

How selfless Renee is always amazes Lena. “You’re right, I just don’t want to lose you. I know I am being selfish but I don’t want to lose you.” Lena said as she felt tears roll down her cheeks. “You won’t lose me, I will always be there for you.” Renee said as she kissed the top of Lena’s head. “You sure because you died several times Renee.” Lena said. Renee chuckled, “That may be true but I came back didn’t I.” Lena smiled, “Yes you did.”

“Since were calling the wedding off does that mean you’re moving out?” Lena asked. “Yeah, I mean you need your space.” Renee said. “But you have nowhere to go, even if you did, you still need someone to help you around while you recover.” Lena said concerned. “I’ll figure it out don’t worry about me.” Renee told Lena to reassure her.

“Don’t move out…not yet at least wait until your wounds have healed and you can manage to do things better on your own.” Lena told Renee. “I don’t know Lena I think it will be better for you if I just moved out already.” Renee said. “No, it wouldn’t, I’ll still be worried about you and it will drive me crazy not knowing if you’re okay. Please just wait until you’re better and have a plan to actually move out.”  

“Okay but if you get tired of having me around just tell me and I’ll leave.” Renee told Lena. Lena didn’t respond she only sighed contently. “Go to sleep Lena, I know you haven’t been sleeping well don’t think I haven’t noticed how tired you look.” Lena was about to protest but Renee was right she hadn’t had a proper sleep in the past few weeks. Plus, the conversation they just had worn her out so she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

A few hours later Lena woke up to the sound of a machine going off, she looked around and she saw that it was Renee’s heart monitor that was beeping. The machine showed a flat line on the monitor. Renee had her eyes closed and Lena began to panic. “No! Renee! Baby! No! You said you wouldn’t leave me baby please!” Renee opened her eyes when she heard Lena screaming.

“Lena? Hey, hey it’s okay I’m okay, relax baby relax” Renee said as she pulled Lena closer and bumped their foreheads together. “Relax baby the wires just got tangled see?” Renee untangled the wires and the machine stopped beeping. Lena was relieved but she continued to cry. “Don’t cry my beautiful girl, nothing happened I’m okay.” Renee said as she wiped Lena’s tears away. Lena gripped Renee’s medical gown and Renee wrapped her arms around Lena while positioning her chin above Lena’s head.

Renee then started to whisper reassuring things to Lena as she soothingly ran her hand on Lena’s back. Lena positioned her head to focus on Renee’s heartbeat making sure she heard every beat. “I love you” Lena whispered but Renee didn’t hear her. They stayed like that for a while until Renee started coughing. Lena quickly got up and poured Renee some water.

“Thank you” Renee said as she drank the water. When Renee finished drinking the water Lena put the cup away and sat on the bed with Renee. Lena cupped Renee’s face and brought their foreheads closer. “Lena…” Renee began to say. “Shhh I just want to kiss you; may I kiss you?” Lena asked.

Renee knew better but she couldn’t help herself, “Ye…ss you may.” Lena began to leave little kisses all over Renee’s face. Renee closed her eyes as she felt Lena’s soft lips on her face. With every kiss Lena got closer and closer to Renee’s lips. Lena was about to kiss Renee’s lips when Renee slowly pulled away. Lena frowned when Renee pulled away.

“What are we doing Lena? This is the exact opposite of me giving you space.” Lena looked sad. “Do you not love me anymore?” Lena insecurely asked. “What? Of course, I love you, you have no idea how much I do. There’s nothing more I would rather do than to hold you and kiss you and show you how much I love you…but it’s not that simple.”

“Why not?” Lena asked. “Sweetie you know why, we talked about this you need to figure things out, you need to sort out your feelings for Kara and for…” Lena ran her hand through her hair in frustration. “My feelings for Kara don’t matter.” Lena said. “Don’t say that, of course they matter.” Renee said. “No, they don’t because she hates me. So, it doesn’t matter if I still love her because she hates me.”

Renee looked at her with a sincere look. “So, this is what all of this is about? I’m your safe choice?” Lena mentally slapped herself. “No, that’s not what I meant. I thought you were dying because of the stupid wires. I felt so helpless. I’m so scared of losing you because… I just I know I could build a life with you. I know I could be happy with you. Baby I love you, I love you so much.” Lena said as she reached for Renee.

Renee intertwined her hand with Lena’s as she pulled her closer. She then used her free hand to cup Lena’s cheek. “I love you too baby but as much as I hate to admit it, you love Kara too. You had a life with Kara that you can rebuild again. Kara is angry right now but she doesn’t hate you. She just feels like you abandoned her so if you want to be with Kara than your feelings for her do matter. You just need to keep fighting for her.”

“Why can’t you be selfish.” Lena said as she sighed. Renee chuckled. “I don’t think I’ve ever had someone be disappointed in me because I wasn’t selfish.” Lena smiled. “Well I am definitely disappointed in you.” Renee smiled and kissed Lena’s forehead. “No, you’re not” Lena was about to respond when they heard a knock on the door.

“Come in” Renee said. It was Alex. “Hey, sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if I could talk to Renee, I promise it won’t take long.” Lena nodded her head and got up. She kissed Renee’s cheek and closed the door as she walked out of the room.

Renee watched Lena leave and then turned her attention to Alex. “What’s going on Alex?” Alex paced around the room before speaking. “It’s your ex…Reign. She’s back and I think she has something to do with what happened to Kara.”

Renee’s eyes widened as she gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw a lot of people jumping ship onto reigncorp and I have to admit I'm not mad at it. As you can see I introduced Reign but in a different way. She's more like Renee's evil ex. oops.


	8. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone here is a new chapter. I do have to apologize it ends abruptly but don't worry the next chapter will be posted soon. I hope!  
> Enjoy C:

“Reign? Are you sure she’s back?” Renee asked Alex. “Yes, I’m sure she’s been spotted snooping around L-Corp several times. Lucy and Maggie said they have seen her outside your FBI building as well.” Alex informs Renee.

“Okay…Uhm” Renee tried to form a coherent sentence while she tried to get her thoughts together. “Okay. So, what makes you think her sudden appearance has anything to do with Kara?”

“Because Renee, she also broke into Lena’s and Kara’s old apartment and she almost destroyed the entire apartment. Lucy was following her and when she saw that Reign broke into the apartment she spooked her before she could do any damage.” Alex told Renee.

“What? Does Lena Know?” Renee asked Alex. “Yeah, that’s why we walked in together this morning, we went to see if anything was missing in the apartment.” Alex told her. “And was there anything missing?”

“No, well yes one of Kara’s old cameras.” Alex told her. “It doesn’t make sense.” Renee said. “What doesn’t make sense?” Alex asked. “Why she’s back it doesn’t make sense. I haven’t seen her since….” Renee lets out a shaky breath.

“Since your daughter’s funeral.” Alex finishes her sentence. “Yeah and that day she swore that she was going to leave and never come back. So, what the hell is she doing back? And if you’re right and she’s here for Kara than your sister is in a lot more trouble than I thought.”

“We need to figure out what happened during those five years that Kara was gone. If Lex and Reign are involved than there is something seriously sinister going on. I have a feeling that things are about to get worse. We need to get ahead of this Alex. If we don’t all the people we love and care about will pay the price.” Renee said in a serious tone.

“I know, I know but we don’t have much to go on and it’s not like I can simply ask Kara what happened. She’s not ready to talk. I’ve barely gotten anything out of her in the last three weeks. Then you were in a coma and I didn’t know what to do. I don’t know what to do.” Alex said in a frustrated tone.

Renee reaches for Alex’s hand and pulls her onto the bed so she’s sitting next to her. “Hey, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to put more pressure on you.” Renee says as she cups Alex’s face. “I’m sure that you’ve done the best that you could. We will figure things out together like we always have. You’re not alone. You’re not alone.”

Alex nods her head and hugs Renee. “God, I’ve missed you. I thought we lost you there for a moment.” Renee hugs her back. “Well I’m stubborn aren’t I, I’m not going anywhere.”

“You better not.” Alex says. “I promise” Renee says as she pulls away from their hug and gives her a smile.

“How’s Kara doing?” Renee asks. “She’s hanging in there…barely but she’s in there somewhere.” Alex responds. “She’s been through a lot. She has a lot of hard work ahead of her”

 “Yeah, well at least today I get to take her home…well my home her home has always been with Lena.” Alex looks up at Renee after she realizes what she just said. “I’m sorry…” Renee squeezes Alex’s hand. “It’s okay, you’re right. Lena is her home just like Kara is Lena’s home, even if they both can’t see it right now.”

Alex grabs Renee’s other hand so that she’s holding both. “How are you processing all of this, I know it’s not easy.” Alex asks her. “It’s not but I knew it wouldn’t be from the moment I found out Kara was alive. At the time, all I wanted to do was get her back here but I didn’t realize that she was coming back to a messed-up situation.”

As Renee is talking, Lena is about to come in but hears her talking and is about to turn around and leave but decides to eavesdrop.

“When I woke up and I heard Kara talking to me. I heard the pain and the hurt in her voice. Then when I opened my eyes I saw it, it was written all over her face she’s broken. A big part of why she’s broken it’s because of everything she’s been through. But the other part, the other part is my fault. I am standing in the way of her happiness. I’m the one who’s keeping her from coming back home, back to Lena.”

Lena’s heart starts to break as she is hearing Renee say all those things.

“So, for a moment there, I wished I hadn’t woken up. I believed it would be easier if I just died.” Lena’s eyes start to sting, she wants to burst in there and tell her she’s not a burden but she knows this is a private conversation between her and Alex.

“Renee…” Alex says but can’t continue because she gets choked up as a sob escapes her. Renee squeezes Alex’s hands. “It’s okay it was just a passing thought. I know that I must keep fighting to bring justice to Kara and to be there for Lena and for you and for anyone else that needs my help. I made a promise to my daughter when she died. I promised her to keep going, to keep fighting, even when the only thing I want to do is give up.”

“So that’s what I’m going to do keep fighting. Even after I eventually let go of Lena, the only woman I have truly ever loved.” Alex hugs her again this time with so much force that causes Renee to stumble back and Alex lands on top of Renee.

Lena’s had enough she walks into the room ready to hug Renee and tell her how much she means to her, when she sees Alex laying on top of Renee. She stops in the middle of the room, she feels a sharp sting run through her body. She clears her throat. “Am I interrupting something?” she says as she raises one eyebrow and glares at Alex.

Alex quickly gets off Renee but in her haste to get up her leg gets caught in one of the wires and she falls off the bed. She gets up quickly nonetheless. “No. No. You weren’t interrupting anything. I was just about to leave.” Alex quickly rambles while she practically runs out of the room without looking at Lena.

Lena watches her leave and when she turns to Renee. She sees that Renee has an amused look in her face. “Oh, you think this is funny?” Lena asks Renee in a serious manner.

“What? Oh noooo” Renee says with a smirk on her face. Lena gives her a death glare. Renee puts her arms up in surrender. “Okay. Okay it’s a little funny. I mean come on I’ve never seen Alex run away from someone so quickly. You have to admit it was a little funny.” Lena rolls her eyes at Renee. “I’m glad you find this amusing but it wasn’t funny.” Lena says as she pouts.

“Aww babe okay it wasn’t funny, I’m sorry.” Renee says as she kisses Lena’s cheek. Lena can’t help but smile at Renee. “What were you two doing anyway?” Lena asks her. “We were just talking I swear and things got a little emotional so she hugged me and I lost my balance and we fell back.” Renee says innocently. “Ahuh. Well anyway I’m here to take you to meet your physical therapist.” Lena tells her.

“Apparently she’s some hot shot physical therapist that can perform miracles. They brought her in to help you and Kara. Today is her first day so Kara might be there too when we go meet her.” Lena finishes saying.

Renee takes a deep breath and says, “Well that’s going to be fun.” Lena helps Renee into a wheelchair and they make their way into the therapy room. When they enter they see Alex and Kara talking to each other just like Lena predicted. When they get closer Alex stops talking because Lena is glaring at her and Kara stops talking to glare at Renee.

When the physical therapist finally arrives, she senses the tension in the room and breaks the silence. “Ooookaaayyy. Well, hi everyone, my name is Sara Lance. I am the new physical therapist. Now I understand that Kara…” she pauses to look at them and sees Kara raise her hand. “Kara?” Kara shakes her head yes. “Okay Kara, so I was told you were working with a different therapist this past three weeks.” Sara says as she watches Kara nod in agreement.

“Okay so everything you learned, just forget it, were going to do things differently okay?” Kara nods in understanding. “And as for Renee…” she pauses again and sees Renee raise her hand. “Okay as for you I’ve been informed that you just woke up from a coma so we need to start on your physical therapy soon okay?” Sara says. “Yes ma’am” Renee replies.

Sara smiles at Renee, “No need for formalities just call me Sara okay? That goes for the three of you too.” Sara says as she points to Kara, Alex, and Lena.

Alex, Lena, and Sara exchange contact information, while Renee and Kara sit to the side looking at each other. “So, the therapist is cute.” Kara says and it catches Renee by surprise. “Oh, uhm yes I suppose she is.” Renee awkwardly responds. “Do you think she’s into women?” Kara asks her. “Oh, I don’t know but you can ask her.” Renee replies.

“I suppose I can.” Kara says. “Mhm” Renee says. “So, you’re going to be staying with Lena? Stupid question right you two probably live together.” Kara continues. “Uhm yeah, I’m going to be staying with Lena for a bit until I move out.” Renee tells Kara. “You’re moving out?” Kara asks confused. “Yes, we called the wedding off and I want to give Lena some space.” Renee slowly says.

“Oh” is all that Kara could manage to say. Kara is about to speak again when Alex calls her. Kara waves goodbye to Renee and slowly makes her way to Alex.

Lena then takes Renee back to her room and helps her into the bed. “I saw you talking to Kara, twice in one day. How did that go?” Lena asks Renee. “It was less hostile when I talked to her this morning.” Renee said as she shrugged her shoulders.

“Hostile huh? Okay darling, I have to go but I’ll see you tomorrow.” Lena says as she kisses Renee’s forehead. “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Renee says. Lena is almost out the door when she runs back in and hugs Renee. “Okay bye.” Lena says and runs out the door before Renee could say anything.

Renee spends one more week at the medical facility before she is cleared by the doctors and her physical therapist Sara Lance. Renee can now walk while using crutches and that is the only reason Sara approves of her finally going home. Lena picks her up that morning and helps Renee settle into the apartment. She doesn’t stay long because she must go to work.

Renee is sitting on the couch watching a movie, later that day when she hears a loud bang coming from the door. “Lenaaaaa???? I know you’re there!! Let me in!!!” It’s Kara she sounds drunk. Renee gets her crutches and walks to the door and opens it.

“You’re not Lena….” Kara says as she stumbles inside the apartment. “Is she here??” Renee can smell the alcohol reeking out of Kara’s mouth. “No, she’s at work. Is there anything I can help you with?”

“No! I want to talk to Lena!” Kara yells. “Okay, well she’s not here but you can wait for her.” Renee suggests. “No thanks. I’m going to go home.” Kara says as she fumbles with her car keys.

“You drove here???” Rene asks Kara. “Yes, now move…I want to go now!” Kara slurs her words and struggles to keep herself up.

Renee moves in front of the door. “No, I’m not letting you leave, give me the keys Kara.” Renee sternly says. Kara laughs. “Oh, so it’s not enough that you took everything else from me now you want to take my car!” Kara begins to raise her voice.

“Kara, you could get hurt or hurt other people if you drive drunk.” Renee tells her. Kara laughs again. “Now you care about me? Don’t pretend to care Renee!! Plus, I drove here just fine. Move!” Renee doesn’t move and Kara feels a wave of rage pass through her body.

“I’m not going to tell you again! Move!! Out! Of! The! Way!” Renee then sees an opportunity to take the keys as Kara is screaming at her.

Kara notices what she is trying to do and that makes her angrier. She lifts her hand up and punches Renee right in her mouth. The hit causes Renee to fall back and hit her head on the door. Renee then falls to the ground unconscious.

It takes Kara a minute to realize what she’s done. She runs over to Renee or she tries to but she’s still drunk. She stumbles over before finally reaching Renee. She sees that Renee is bleeding from her mouth and from the back of her head.

“Nooo! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…Renee please wake up.” Kara says as she shakes Renee.

Renee opens her eyes and groans. Kara sighs in relief.


	9. Break Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is just a little bit of fluff and has a much lighter tone than the other chapters. It really is just a filler chapter. Don't worry in the next chapter the plot continues and new discoveries about Kara's last five years are made. 
> 
> Shout out to Jesse for giving me the idea for this chapter!

“Renee? Are you okay?” Kara asks but Renee responds with another groan. Kara gets closer to try and see how badly hurt Renee is. Kara hesitantly touches Renee’s face and begins to carefully clean the blood from her mouth with her shirt. Renee doesn’t say anything she only follows Kara’s movements with her eyes.

Once Kara is done wiping the blood away, she grimaces at the bruise that is already starting to form on Renee’s jaw. “Renee? Can you hear me?” Kara says as she looks into Renee’s eyes. “You punched me?” Renee finally says.

“I did, I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me. I don’t even know what I’m doing here. I’m sorry. How much does it hurt?” Kara responds.

“It hurts a lot but I’ll feel better if you give me your keys.” Renee says as she extends her hand out. This time Kara doesn’t argue and hands over the keys. “I can’t feel my jaw, you have one hell of a punch Kara.” Renee continues to say.

“Alex taught me how to punch and how to defend myself.” Kara says. “No wonder, she taught you well.” Renee tries to get up but she can’t. “Help me up will ya?” Renee tells Kara. Kara tries to stand up but she gets dizzy and flops back down on the floor. She feels sick and throws up on the other side of Renee.

“Ewww, you okay their champ?” Renee asks. “No. I think I drank too much.” Kara tells Renee. “You think??? I still can’t believe you drove here.” Renee says in disbelief. “It seemed like a good idea at the time” Kara says as she wipes her mouth with her shirt.

“I should probably call your sister, she must be worried about you.” Renee says. She takes out her phone from her pocket but the screen is broken. “Damn it! My phone is broken, it must have broken when I fell back. Let me borrow your phone.” Renee tells Kara.

“Yeah, about that.” Kara says as she runs her hand through her hair. “I think I left my phone at the bar I was at. I don’t have it.” Kara finishes saying.

“Fantastic. Well I guess were stuck on the floor until Lena arrives.” Renee says.

Kara’s eyes widen, “You think she’s going to freak out?” Kara asks. Renee chuckles, “She will most definitely freak.”

Kara sighs, “How mad do you think she’s going to be?” Kara worriedly asks. “Well she will most likely give you the ‘I can’t believe you did this. You know better, I’m so disappointed in you glare.’” Renee says.

“Oh no, I hate that glare” Kara says. “Me too.” Renee responds.

“We should probably try and get up though, so she won’t be that mad.” Renee says. “Yeah, you’re right but I just want to lay down for a bit, then we can try and get up.” Kara says as she lays down next to Renee.

They lay on the floor in silence for a few minutes when they hear someone entering the key on the door knob.

“Here she comes. Brace yourself.” Renee tells Kara. Kara looks visibly scared and without thinking she reaches for Renee’s hand to hold it.

The door opens and they hear Lena talking on the phone.

Lena: No, Alex I haven’t seen or heard from Kara. Why?

Alex: I came home from work and she wasn’t here. I’ve been calling her but she doesn’t answer. I’m starting to get worried.

Lena: What? Okay let me just check on Renee and then we can go look for Ka…..Karaaa???? Oh my god! Renee???

Lena looks between the two of them in shock and then she looks around at the blood and the vomit on the floor.

Alex: Lena?? What’s going on?? Are you okay?? Lena?! Answer me!

Lena: I found Kara. You need to come to my apartment right now!

Alex: What? Okay I’m close by I’ll see you in a bit.

Lena hangs up and makes her way to Kara and Renee. “What the hell happened?” she asks them. She looks at the bruise on Renee and at the blood and vomit stains on Kara’s shirt. She also notices that Kara reeks of alcohol.

She helps Kara sit up first and she inspects her to see if she’s hurt anywhere. She then helps Renee sit up and sees the cut in the back of her head. “Oh my god! One of you better start talking oh so help me…”

“We slip and fell?” Renee tries. Lena angrily glares at her. “Try again. What happened?” Lena asks again. Kara squeezes Renee’s hand. That is when Lena realizes that they’re holding hands. “It was my fault.” Kara says as her eyes start to water.

Before Kara can continue there is a knock at the door. Lena goes to open it and Alex walks inside and sees Renee and Kara sitting next to each other. She looks at Lena and Lena just shrugs her shoulders.

Alex walks up to them, “Ugh why does it stink like alcohol and vomit. And why do you have a cut on your head??”

“It’s a funny story that we can tell you a decade from now.” Renee says. Alex glares at her in disapproval. Alex picks up Kara and takes her to the couch. Lena does the same with Renee.

Lena starts to clean up Kara’s face with a warm cloth and helps her change into a clean shirt. Alex cleans Renee’s cut, stitches her up, and gives her medicine for the pain. Lena then went to clean up the blood and the vomit on the floor.

“What exactly happened?” Alex calmly asks. Lena stares at them expectantly while crossing her arms. Renee and Kara look at each other. Kara bows her head down and begins to speak. “I went to a bar and had a little too much to drink.”

“I lied I had a lot to drink. In my drunken state, I thought it would be wise to come to your apartment.” Kara looks at Lena embarrassed. “When I got here, Renee opened the door and she let me in. I was insistent on wanting to talk to you but you weren’t here. Renee told me to wait for you but I didn’t listen.”

“I wanted to leave but Renee saw how drunk I was and she didn’t want me to leave. She stood in front of the door and I…I” Kara couldn’t finish the sentence. She felt ashamed for what she had done. Renee put her hand on top of Kara’s and squeezed it. “It’s okay I can tell them the rest.” Renee tells Kara.

“When I didn’t move. She punched me and I lost my balance so I fell back and hit my head on the door, hence the cut on my head. As for the vomit Kara tried to stand up to help me up but she felt dizzy and threw up.”

Alex sighed heavily while Lena uncrossed her arms and looked at them in disappointment. “Why didn’t you call us?” Lena asked them. “We tried but my phone broke when I fell and…” Renee said. “And I lost my phone at the bar.” Kara finishes.

Alex looks visibly angry at Kara but Renee shakes her head as to tell her not to be mad at Kara. Alex then takes a deep breath and goes to Kara. “Kara, you can’t do that again okay? You have any idea how worried I was about you?” Kara nods as tears start to fall from her eyes. “I’m sorry” Kara breathlessly says.

Alex hugs her tightly. Kara tries to hug her back but she feels sick again. “I think I need to throw up again.” Kara tells Alex. Alex shakes her head and takes her to the restroom.

Lena goes to sit next to Renee. “You mad at me?” Renee asks her. Lena gives Renee a little smile and shakes her head no. She runs her fingers slowly across Renee’s jaw and kisses her bruise carefully.

“Ow” Renee cutely says. “I’m sorry did I hurt you?” Lena asks concerned. “A little” Renee says. Lena puts her nose on Renee’s cheek and kisses her cheek. “You can’t seem to catch a break, can you?” Lena tells her as she caresses her cheek with her thumb. Renee chuckles, “It’s the FBI life I guess?”

Lena smiles at her, “Yeah, I guess it is.” Lena gives her a quick peck on her bruise before getting up to get some ice for her jaw.

Alex and Kara come back and Kara is struggling to keep herself up straight, she looks pale and still very much drunk. Alex lays Kara down on the couch.

“Well you don’t look so good angel face.” Renee tells Kara. Kara rolls her eyes, “Says the one with a gigantic bruise on her face. You fruit face.” Renee laughs. “Fruit Face??” Kara huffs, “Shut up I’m drunk.”

Lena comes back with the ice as Alex is rolling her eyes at Renee and Kara. Lena hands over the ice to Renee so she can put it on her jaw. “Thank you sweetheart.” Renee says. Kara rolls her eyes and turns to her side so she’s facing the tv.

“You were watching Tangled?? I love that movie.” Kara tells Renee. “Oh yeah? My daughter used to love watching it with me.” Renee tells her. Kara turns to face Renee, “You have a daughter?”

“I did, she passed away a few years ago.” Renee informs her. “Oh, I’m sorry.” Kara says. She quickly gets up and hugs Renee and then lays back down. Renee chuckles. “You want to watch it with me?” Renee asks Kara.

“If that’s okay with you? If Lena doesn’t mind me being here after what I did.” Kara insecurely says. “It’s okay with me” Renee says. “I’ll make some popcorn, Alex are you staying?” Lena says. “Yeah, I’ll go help you make popcorn” Alex says.

Lena and Alex go to the kitchen and watch Renee and Kara start a conversation about tangled.

“This is weird, right?” Lena asks Alex. “You mean Renee and Kara getting along after Kara almost killed her?” Alex says. “Oh, stop it she didn’t almost kill her but she did punch her. Have you talked to Kara about seeing a psychologist?”

“I did but she shut me down. She said she didn’t need a psychologist telling her what was wrong with her. She hardly speaks to me. The only time I ever seen her talking is oddly enough with Renee.” Alex says. Lena puts the popcorn in the microwave. “And with her fancy physical therapist, what’s her name Sara. She flirts with her.”

Alex chuckles, “She does not. You’re just seeing things.” Alex says and Lena glares at her. “Yeah, like that time I came into Renee’s room and you were on top of her, was I just seeing things then?” Lena quips back. “Uhh can we not bring that up. Like never ever again.” Alex says embarrassed.

Lena laughs, “Relax I’m just teasing you.” The microwave beeps and Alex takes out the popcorn and pours it on a bowl.

“Well let’s see how this goes.” Alex says. They make their way back to Renee and Kara. Without thinking Alex sits next to Renee, leaving Lena to sit next to Kara. Kara awkwardly sits up so Lena has more space to sit. They all watch the movie in silence.

By the time the movie ends Renee is the only one who’s awake. Alex is asleep sitting down. While Lena and Kara are asleep laying down. Lena is holding Kara and Kara has her arm around Lena’s waist. Renee looks at them and smiles. Renee has never been the jealous type but she can’t deny it stings to see how peaceful and perfect they look holding each other.

Renee looks around for her crutches but she sees they are by the kitchen counter. Renee huffs and pokes Alex’s ribs so she can wake up. Alex slowly opens her eyes and blinks several times.

“Alex, can you help me get to bed.” Renee whispers to her. Alex nods her head when she gets up she sees Lena and Kara asleep and looks at Renee worried. “It’s okay just take me to bed.” Renee expects Alex to help her stand and help her walk to her room. What she doesn’t expect is for Alex to carry her bridal style to her room. “Well, you’re a lot stronger than I thought.” Renee says in an amused tone.

Alex lays her on the bed carefully. “You said help you get to bed, so I got you here.” Alex says smiling. Renee chuckles. Alex is about to turn around and leave. “Where are you going?” Renee asks. “Back to the couch.” Alex says. “You can stay here, there’s plenty of room. Plus, Lena and Kara took over the couch already.” Alex shrugs and lays on the other side of Renee.

“Goodnight Renee.”

“Goodnight Alex.”

The next morning Kara is the first one to wake up, she has a horrible headache it takes her a few minutes to register where she’s at. To notice that there are soft arms around her. She looks up and see’s Lena asleep. Kara knows she shouldn’t be here in her arms, it’s a stolen moment. She shouldn’t indulge in it, but she does.

She snuggles closer to Lena and traces her jaw line with her fingers. “I miss you.” She whispers. She gets closer and bumps her forehead with Lena’s. That causes Lena to wake up and when she sees how close Kara is, she finds it hard to breath. “Kara” Lena says. “Shh just give me this moment.” Kara tells her.

She stays close to her for a few more minutes before pulling away and kissing her forehead. Kara gets up but she stumbles and is about to fall back but Lena is quick to catch her. They’re close again, their lips just centimeters apart but Kara takes a step back.

Kara looks around, “Where’s my sister and Renee?” Kara asks. Lena only then notices that they’re not on the couch. “I don’t know let’s go check the room.”

Lena walks to the room and Kara follows close behind. When Lena opens the bedroom door, she sees Alex has her arms around Renee and Renee is cuddling a pillow. Kara looks surprised to see Alex holding Renee. “I didn’t know they were that close?” she whispers to Lena. “They’re not” Lena says as she grabs a pillow and smacks Alex with it.

“Ow that the hell!” Alex says. Kara laughs, “It’s time to wake up sis also you need to let go of Renee.” Alex sees that she has her arms around Renee and quickly lets her go. Alex gets a pillow and smacks Lena with it. Lena gets mad and tackles Alex on the bed. Kara laughs at the two of them fighting.

“Would you three keep it down I’m trying to sleep” Renee says. Alex and Lena stop fighting and get off the bed. “Sorry darling go back to sleep.” Lena tells Renee.

“Too late now, I’m already awake. I want breakfast though.” Renee says. “Ohh breakfast?” Kara says. “Alex and I can make pancakes.” Lena tells them.

The four of them head to the kitchen. Lena and Alex start making the pancakes while Renee and Kara talk about other Disney movies. They start ranking their favorite movies to least favorite.

 And for a moment just for a moment things seemed well. Like nothing was wrong in the world. Like Kara, Alex, Lena, and Renee had everything they ever wanted.

In that moment, smiling at each other they acknowledged that they had each other. Things weren’t simple or easy. They were complicated and hard. But together they could overcome whatever storm was coming their way.

 


	10. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for their comments. I also like how some of you are hinting towards which endgame is your favorite. Love it, anyway here is the new chapter. Enjoy!!

Three days after the incident with Kara, Renee was in her room asleep when she heard someone knocking on the door. She sleepily got out of bed and grabbed her crutches. When she got to the door, she opened it and saw Kara shyly standing outside while holding a couple of bags.

“Angel face?” Renee said as she yawned. “Hey fruit face, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt your nap.” Kara tells her. “It’s okay come in…wait unless you’re here to punch me again.” Renee says in a teasing tone. “No, I’m really sorry about that, I’m actually here to make up for it.” Kara says as she steps in the apartment.

“Oh? Well I’m intrigued what you got there?” Renee asks while pointing at the bags Kara was holding. “Oh, uhm I asked Alex what your favorite snacks were and she gave me an entire list, so I kind of just bought everything on the list and came here.” Kara tells her.

“You better have sour gummy worms in there.” Renee tells her. Kara chuckles, “I do actually. Alex told me all about your addiction to sour gummy worms.” Kara informs her.  “Pshh, I’m not addicted…okay maybe a little. Thank you, you really didn’t have to do all this.” Renee tells her.

“It’s the least I could do after, you know.” Kara tells her embarrassed. “It’s in the past, you want to stay and help me eat the snacks, we can watch a movie or something.” Renee suggests. “It was literally three days ago Renee but okay. And yeah sure, what movie would we watch?” Kara asks her.

“Like I said in the past. Well I know you must have missed a lot of movies during these five years so we can watch Moana, it’s better than tangled.” Renee tells Kara. “Better than tangled?! No way! Okay I’m in.” Kara says enthusiastically. Renee chuckles and starts to look for the movie on Netflix while Kara prepares the snacks.

When everything is set up, they begin to watch the movie. Renee pauses the movie a few times to answer Kara’s questions about the movie. “Okay, wait wait so you’re telling me the grandma actually turned into the stingray? That’s beautiful.” Kara says.

Renee smiles at how at ease Kara looks while watching the movie. She normally looks empty and broken like she is holding the whole weight of the world on her shoulders. When she came to the apartment three days ago there was this certain rage and darkness emitting from her. But now there’s this sweetness and warmth just bouncing off her.

Kara loved the movie so much she asked Renee if they could watch it again. “You want to watch it again like right now?” Renee asked Kara. “Yes, please, please, please can we??” Kara asks Renee while making puppy eyes. Renee laughs, “Okay fine we can watch it again.”

“Yes!” Kara says. They both fall asleep halfway through the movie. Kara falls asleep with her hand inside the popcorn bowl while Renee falls asleep with the bag of gummy worms on her lap.

That’s how Lena finds them when she comes home from work. She smiles sweetly at them, they look so adorable her heart could explode from how warm it makes her feel to see them asleep. She takes out her phone to text Alex.

Lucky Charms Lena: Hey your sister is at my apartment, just letting you know.

Alex the Great: Oh no, did she punch Renee again?

Lucky Charms Lena: No, I found them asleep on the couch, I think they were watching movies.

Alex the Great: Oh, so that was what the list was for.

Lucky Charms Lena: What list?

Alex the Great: The list of Renee’s favorite snacks, Kara asked me for.

Lucky Charms Lena: Aw, that’s sweet.

Alex the Great: I’ll pass by picking up Kara on my way home from work.

Lucky Charms Lena: Okay see you later.

Lena goes into her room and changes into her PJs. When she’s done she goes to the couch and starts cleaning the mess Renee and Kara made. Kara wakes up while Lena is taking her hand off the popcorn bowl.

“Hey” Kara says as she sits up to rub the sleepiness off her eyes. “Hi” Lena says while smiling at her. Lena takes the things she’s picked up to the kitchen. Kara gets up and follows her to the kitchen. “Need any help?” Kara asks her.

“You could dry the plates while I wash them.” Lena tells her. Kara nods her head and gets a towel to dry the dishes. They stay quiet while Lena is washing the dishes and handing them to Kara. When Lena hands Kara the last plate their hands grace each other’s. Kara puts the plate down and turns to face Lena.

Lena looks at Kara as Kara takes a step closer to her. Lena’s hands start to twitch she wants to put her arms around Kara but she doesn’t want to over step. Kara moves closer to her face closer to Lena’s and Lena lets out a shaky breath. “Can I hug you.” Kara whispers in Lena’s ear. Lena doesn’t answer she wraps her arms around Kara. Kara does the same and brings her closer.

Kara pulls away and gently raises her hand to cup Lena’s cheek while still holding her close with her other hand. Lena closes her eyes and Leans into Kara’s hand. Kara kisses Lena’s cheek. She presses her lips against her cheek and stays like that longer than she should.

Renee opens her eyes and sees them. She feels a stab of jealousy right through her heart but she buries it as soon as she feels it. She closes her eyes once more to not interrupt the moment they’re having.

Lena opens her eyes and moves her face towards Kara’s, they bump noses together. Lena slightly parts her lips as she watches Kara bite her lower lip. Kara moves closer to Lena’s lips. Then there is a knock on the door. They both let go of each other and Kara looks towards Renee while Lena looks towards the door. Kara feels a pang of guilt as she is looking at Renee peacefully asleep. Lena follows Kara’s line of sight and she sees Renee asleep, she also feels a wave of guilt.  

Lena walks towards the door and opens it. “Hey Alex.” Lena whispers. “Hey, where’s my sister?” Alex asks as she steps inside the apartment. “I’m here.” Kara says. Alex turns to look and sees Kara by the kitchen. She then turns to the couch and sees Renee asleep. “You want me to take Renee to bed?” Alex asks.

Lena rolls her eyes, “No I got it but thanks.” Lena tells her. Renee then acts like she’s barely waking up and looks at them. “Oh, hey my beautiful girls.” Renee says with a smile. “Hey” they all collectively say. Renee gets her crutches and walks towards them. “Well, I’m go to bed so goodnight.” Renee says as she hugs all of them before walking to the guest room.

Lena furrows her brows as she sees Renee go into the guest room instead of their room. “Well let’s go sis, you got an early morning tomorrow.” Alex tells Kara. Kara nods her head and walks towards the door. They both wave goodbye to Lena and Lena closes the door. She makes her way to Renee but she sees that she’s already asleep on the bed. She walks in to kiss her forehead and then she goes to her room.

It’s been a few hours and Lena still hasn’t been able to go to sleep. She keeps tossing and turning on the bed but it’s no use she can’t sleep without Renee by her side. She gets up and makes her way to the guest room. She pokes Renee’s cheek to wake her up.

Renee opens her eyes but she’s half asleep, her consciousness not fully there. “Baby? What are you still doing up? Come to bed its late.” Renee says as she pulls Lena onto the bed. She wraps her arms around Lena and gives her a quick peck on the lips before falling back to sleep. Lena is surprised but she snuggles closer to Renee.

A few hours later Lena wakes up screaming, she was having a nightmare about Lex coming back and trying to kill her. Lena sits up sweaty and scared. Renee wakes up and is surprised to find Lena next to her but she quickly puts her arms around Lena. “Shhh it was just a nightmare, sweetie.” Lena pulls on Renee’s shirt, “please don’t ever leave me, please I beg you.” Lena tells Renee.

“I won’t, I won’t I promise.” Renee tells her as she lays them back down. Renee hugs her tighter and whispers soothing things on her ear. Lena forgets her fear as sleep takes over once again. The next time Lena wakes up it’s time for her to go to work. Renee is still asleep, so she carefully gets out of bed to go and get ready. Before leaving she leaves a note next to Renee on the bed and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

When Renee wakes up two hours later she sees the note and reads it. “I miss you already, see you in the night darling xoxo-Lena.” She smiles at the note and makes her way to the kitchen to find something to eat.

As she is rummaging the fridge there’s a knock on the door. She makes her way to the door half expecting it to be Kara again but when she opens it, she sees someone else.

“You’re in crutches, well that’s new.” Reign says with a smirk. Renee glares at her angrily. “Well if it isn’t the devil herself. What do you want Reign?” Renee says.

Reign laughs, “Ouch, what you don’t miss me? I missed you Renee.” Reign says as she plays with Renee’s shirt. “Come on let me in, I promise I’ll behave.” Reign pouts. She doesn’t wait for an answer she pushes Renee to the side and steps inside.

Renee rolls her eyes and closes the door. As she’s closing the door, Reign turns Renee around with force and pushes her against the door. “What? I don’t get a kiss?” Reign seductively says. Renee contorts her face in disgust. “Get off me!” Renee warns Reign.

Reign laughs and begins to inch closer to Renee’s lips. “Reign!” Reign rolls her eyes and steps away from Renee. “Your no fun Renee. I must say you weren’t this boring before. Spending time with Lena is no good for you.” Reign says with a smile on her face.

“What the hell are you doing here Reign?” Renee asks angrily. “I just came here to warn you stay away from Kara Danvers. She doesn’t deserve your protection. She’s as evil as they come. And that’s saying something because you know I’m in the evil business.” Reign smugly says.

“What are you talking about? Kara isn’t evil.” Renee says. Reign hands Renee a USB stick, “Here’s your proof. Watch the videos Renee and you’ll see.” Reign says as she moves Renee out of the way and opens the door. “Oh, and Renee you better listen if you don’t you’re going to get yourself killed. You have no idea what’s coming.”  

“You know I’m not going to listen Reign.” Renee quickly responds. “That would be a mistake Renee, I came here to warn you because I still care about you, you were the mother of my daughter, you know before she was taken away from us.” With that Reign closes the door and leaves.

Renee gets her phone out and calls Alex

Alex: Hey Renee, is everything okay?

Renee: No, Reign was here.

Alex: What? Are you okay? Did she do anything to you? If she did I’ll kill her.

Renee: No, I’m fine she just came to give me a USB drive said it was about your sister. I need you to come so we can see what’s inside it.

Alex: Okay, I’m on my way.

Renee: Oh, and can you bring food Alex, I was in the middle of finding something to eat when she interrupted me.

Alex: Sure, I’ll bring burgers from the place you love.

Alex arrives at the apartment an hour later. They eat before opening the files on the USB drive. After their done eating Alex cleans up after them and opens her laptop. She enters the USB drive on the laptop and waits for it to load.

When it loads Renee and Alex see that there are a lot of videos of Kara. They click on the first one. It’s a video of Kara training for some kind of mission. They’re teaching her how to shoot different types of guns. Alex gets tired of watching her train so she, stops the video and clicks on the next one.

The next video is of Kara breaking into a government facility. “Wait isn’t that the CIA building here in National City?” Renee asks Alex. “It is. It appears Kara didn’t spend all five years in Colombia. We had a break in about three years ago, where someone stole a bunch of classified files. It was Kara.” Alex says.

The next video is of Kara ruthlessly killing a bunch of Colombian police officers. The next is of her torturing someone about project tiger claws. With each video that goes by, it gets worse Kara appears to be numb about the atrocities she’s committing in the videos. “Oh my god, I can’t believe she did all this.” Alex says distraught.

“That person in the video is not your sister Alex, that’s someone who is being controlled by Lex. All of this is Lex’s doing.” Renee says as she squeezes Alex’s shoulder. “You’re right but I, I can’t believe everything that asshole made her do. Now I get why she doesn’t want to talk about any of it.” Alex says as her eyes start to sting.

Renee hugs her tightly. The last video in the files start to play. It’s Kara she’s in Lena’s office, Lena appears to be asleep on her couch. Kara walks closer to her and she takes out her gun and points it at Lena’s head. She’s about to pull the trigger when there’s a knock on the door and Kara quickly leaves the office.

Renee’s eyes are wide, “Oh my god, she was about to…that son of …Lex is going to pay for everything he’s done! I can’t believe…what kind of sick person does that!” Renee says.

Alex doesn’t respond she is completely distraught, what if there wasn’t a knock on the door, Kara would have killed Lena.

“We can’t tell Kara or Lena about this.” Alex finally says. “I agree.” Renee says. They both take a deep breath and look at each other.

They sit on the couch in silence for the rest of the evening. Alex doesn’t leave until Lena arrives. Lena notices that there is something wrong.  

“What’s wrong? You look sick Renee are you feeling okay?” Lena asks Renee.

Renee looks at her and opens her mouth but can’t find her voice. Lena gets worried and goes to sit next to her.

“What happened?” Lena asks.

“I…uhhh…” Renee tries but still can’t get the words out.


	11. Wait, What Happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone I'm sorry for posting late but this chapter is much longer than the others so maybe it was worth the wait? I should warn that things seem to calm down before they go to sh*t. So brace yourselves, oops.

“Reign.” Renee finally says. “Reign?” Lena asks confused. “She was here earlier.” Renee tells her. Lena looks worried, “What did she do? Are you okay?” Lena asks while grabbing Renee’s hands to hold them.

“She was just here to taunt me, she tried to kiss me.” Renee tells her in a low voice. Lena looks angry, “Did she try to force herself on you?” Lena asked while squeezing Renee’s hands. “Sort of, she pinned me against the door but she let me go once she saw I wasn’t playing into her game.” Renee says as she inhales sharply.

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t here, I should have been here.” Lena says as she hugs Renee. “Why didn’t you call me? I would have come home sooner.” Lena tells Renee. “I didn’t want to bother you, I know you’re busy at work.”

Lena doesn’t like the answer. She stands up and continues, “But you called Alex? It’s okay to call her and not me?” Lena says. She feels a wave of jealousy pass through her body. “Lena, it’s not like that.” Renee says but she sees it only makes things worse.

“Then what is it like?!” Lena raises her voice as she asks the question. It startles Renee. Lena realizes she’s upset Renee more. She takes a deep breath before talking again. “I’m sorry this is not about me, you just went through something bad with Reign and I’m making this about myself. I’m sorry.” Lena says ashamed.

Renee extends her hand to pull Lena back to the couch. “No, you’re right. I should have called you, I’m sorry.” Renee pouts at Lena. “It’s okay I overreacted. I’m the one who should be sorry. Just please if anything happens you call me, I’m never too busy for you. You’re more important to me than work. Okay?”

Renee thinks about telling Lena about the videos but she decides its best to wait until tomorrow.  “Can we go cuddle now, pweasee.” Renee says. Lena chuckles, “Yes we can cuddle all you want and we can watch movies all night if you like.” Lena tells Renee. “Really? But don’t you have work tomorrow?” Renee asks Lena. “Work can wait, I’m not going in tomorrow, you’re more important I’m staying home with you tomorrow.”

Renee gives her a big smile and kisses her cheek. “You’re the best.” Renee says. “Really I thought Alex was the best.” Lena teasingly says. “Lenaaaa” Renee whines. “I’m kidding.” Lena says as she helps Renee walk to the room.

When they get there Renee sits on the bed and smiles at Lena. “What?” Lena asks as she curiously smiles back at Renee. “Are you really jealous of Alex?” Renee asks amused. Lena huffs, “No…maybe.” Lena reluctantly says.

“But why?” Renee asks. “Are you kidding, first she saves your life in the middle of the ocean with her fancy surgeon skills. Then I catch her on top of you. Then I see her cuddling you while your asleep. Now she’s the first one you call after the Reign incident.” Lena pouts.

Renee pulls Lena closer, “You’re the only woman I ever loved, you’re the woman that knows all my flaws, all my insecurities, and all my mistakes and yet you stuck by me. I’m the luckiest person on this earth. I was given the opportunity to love you and be loved by you and no one could ever take that away from me. No matter where we end up just know that you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Lena is taken by surprise with Renee’s words. She feels herself gravitating towards Renee. She puts her arms around Renee and pulls her closer. She gets closer to Renee’s lips but waits a beat to see if Renee pulls back. Renee closes the gap and they share a slow but passionate kiss. Renee gently pulls Lena with her as she lays on the bed.

“See now you’re on top of me.” Renee says smiling. Lena laughs. “I sure am.” Lena closes the gap again to capture her lips with her own. Renee puts her hands-on Lena’s hair while she deepens the kiss. Lena then moves to kiss Renee’s neck and jaw all so softly.

Renee knots her fists on Lena’s shirt pulling her impossibly close to her body, Lena groans softly and gently bites Renee’s neck. A little moan escapes Renee’s lips, the sound drives Lena crazy, she moves her hands under Renee’s shirt. She begins to trace Renee’s toned abs with her fingers. “Baby” Lena whimpered.

“I want this too” Renee whispered in Lena’s ear. “But I don’t want things to get confusing my love.” Renee continues. Lena takes her hands out from under Renee’s shirt to cup Renee’s face. “Things are already confusing baby. But you’re right they will get a whole lot more complicated.” She gives Renee a little peck on the lips before getting up.

“Now what movie does my baby want to see?” Lena asks Renee. “Would you be surprised if I said I wanted to watch Wonder Woman?” Renee asks. “No because you practically salivate over the actress who plays her.” Lena playfully says.

“Are you jealous of her too?” Renee asks. “If I say yes, do I get another kiss?” Lena asks in return. Renee pulls Lena back onto the bed and she kisses her lovingly. “You get as many kisses as you want babe.” Lena giggles and kisses her again.

They spend the rest of the night watching movies and fall asleep cuddling. The next morning Renee has a therapy session so Lena drives her to the medical facility. When they get there Kara is there with Sara doing her session. When Sara sees them, she walks towards them.

“Your wife is joining us today?” Sara asks Renee. “Oh no, she’s not my wife, she’s, uhm, she’s, well it’s complicated.” Renee awkwardly says. Kara rolls her eyes at them. “Oh okay, my bad shall we start your session then.” Sara says. Renee nods her head and they both walk towards Kara while Lena hangs back and watches them.

After the session Sara tells Renee and Lena that Renee is just about ready to get off the crutches, she just needs to exercise her legs more at home and she’ll slowly be able to get full movement of her right leg again. Lena and Renee thank Sara and make their way back to their car.

“Oh darling, I forgot my phone inside, I’m go get it I’ll be back.” Lena tells Renee and she makes her way back to the facility. When she gets there, she catches Kara and Sara making out. Kara is in the process of taking off Sara’s shirt. Lena’s heart feels like it’s about to explode, everything feels like its burning up. She leans against the wall to catch her breath.

Once she gets her breathing back to normal, she carefully gets her phone so she won’t interrupt them. When she finally gets her phone, she hears Kara moan and she nearly breaks her phone from the tight grip she has around it. She turns around to look at them one more time and she sees Sara on top of Kara half naked. The image burns into her mind and she walks away.

When she gets back into the car, Renee looks at her worried. “Baby what’s wrong?” Renee asks her. “Nothing.” Lena says in a hoarse voice. “Baby your crying.” Renee tells her. Lena hadn’t noticed that she was crying and quickly wipes her tears away.

Renee places a finger under Lena’s chin and angles her face so that she’s looking at her. “Baby whatever it is, we don’t have to talk about it but I’m here for you.” Renee says as she kisses her right cheek, then her left cheek, then her nose, then her forehead, then her left ear, then her right ear, then her left shoulder, then her right.

Lena starts to giggle at all the kisses. “Yes! My baby is not crying anymore.” Renee says with a smile. Lena smiles and kisses Renee sweetly. “Thank you, baby you always know how to make me smile.” Lena kisses her again before driving back home.

When they get back home, they order Chinese food and Lena suggests they play poker.

“Poker? We haven’t played that in a long time.” Renee tells Lena surprised. Lena shrugs, “I know babe but all you’ve been doing is watching movies. You don’t get bored?” Lena asks

“Never you know I love watching movies, but if you want to play strip poker I won’t object to that.” Renee teases. “I won’t either because you’ll lose and you’ll be naked in no time.” Lena quips back.

Renee scoffs “No I have a very good poker face thank you very much.” Renee smiles. “Hey there’s something I need to talk to you about.” Renee says, she thinks now is the best time to tell Lena about the videos. But before she can continue her phone rings.

“It’s Kara.” Renee says before picking up.

 **Renee:** Hello? Kara?

 **Sara:** Renee? Hey, its Sara.

Renee is confused when Sara’s voice comes through the phone.

 **Renee:** Oh hey, Sara why do you have Kara’s phone?

Lena moves closer to Renee to hear their conversation.

 **Sara:** She invited me to a bar. She had a lot to drink. I tried to cut her off but she wouldn’t listen. I tried calling her sister but she hasn’t picked up. Then she started screaming your name so I just called you.

 **Renee:** Oh, okay what bar are you in?

Sara gives her the name of the bar and Lena and Renee go to the bar. They find Sara outside struggling to keep Kara up. Lena helps Sara get Kara into the car.

Lena drives back to her apartment, when they get there Lena and Renee struggle to get Kara to the apartment but they manage. Once they’re inside they lay Kara on the couch. Lena sits next to Kara and places her head on her lap. She starts to stroke her hair gently. Renee starts to walk to the kitchen to get a bag in case Kara wants to throw up.

“I know about the videos.” Kara breaks the silence. Renee stops mid walk and freezes. Lena looks confused. “What videos Kara?” Lena asks her. “Renee knows what I’m talking about.” Kara simply says. Lena turns to Renee, “What is she talking about Renee?” Renee finally turns around to face them.

“I was going to tell you but then Sara called about Kara.” Renee says. Kara interrupts Renee with a chuckle. “It’s probably best she hasn’t seen them or else she would think I’m a monster like Alex.” Kara says.

“See when Alex came home last night she had trouble looking me in the eyes, I moved to hug her and she flinched away. I kept trying to ask her what was wrong but she wouldn’t tell me. Until today when I got home from our therapy session. She told me all about the videos Reign gave you.”

“I’m a bad person Renee.” Kara tells her. “You’re not a bad person Kara.” Renee replies. “Yeah, well my sister seems to think so. She can’t even be around me, so I left I went to get drunk but this time I took someone with me so I wouldn’t come back here and do something I would regret, I’m capable of doing horrible things, you saw the videos. You’re probably scared of me, think I’m a monster just like my sister.” Kara says with tears in her eyes.

Renee looks at Kara sympathetically and gets closer to her. She kneels by her side even though it hurts her leg, she stays like that and wipes her tears away. Lena is still holding Kara’s head in her lap, she watches Renee and Kara carefully without saying a word.

“I’m not scared of you Kara and I don’t think you’re a monster, just like I don’t think Alex believes you are a monster. There must be another reason she is avoiding you. I know what monsters look like, I had a daughter with one of them. I know what they’re capable of. You Kara didn’t have a choice, you were not in control. It is not your fault. Everything you were forced to do, everything you went through it wasn’t your fault.”

“I won’t let them hurt you anymore. I promise I’ll protect you from the real monsters.” Renee finishes saying. Kara starts crying uncontrollably, she feels a sense of relief a sense of hope that she gave up on years ago.

Lena finally speaks up, “I’m sorry Kara, I’m sorry for abandoning you, I know I haven’t been there for you. I’m truly sorry for making you feel like you’re alone in this I’m so sorry for failing you, I’m sorry for breaking your heart. I’m sorry for everything, all of it, I promise if you want me to, if you let me, I’ll be there for you. I won’t let you down. I’ll protect you with my life. I can’t lose you not again.” Lena speaks every word with conviction.

Kara feels overwhelmed with their support all she can do is sit up and bring them both in for a hug. “Thank you” she whispers to them.

“Uh Kara not that I don’t like hugging you but can you let me go, my leg is hurting really bad.” Renee tells Kara with urgency.

“Oh yes I’m sorry.” Kara lets them both go. Renee slides back to the floor and massages her leg in pain. “Is your leg okay?” Lena and Kara ask at the same time. “Yeah, I just put all my weight on it, but I’ll be okay.” Renee tells them.

“I should probably get cleaned up, can I use your shower.” Kara asks them. “Yes of course.” Lena tells her. Lena helps Kara get up and takes her to the shower, she picks out some clothes and leaves them in the shower before coming back to help Renee up.

“Looks like you’re playing nurse tonight.” Renee tells Lena in a teasing voice. Lena chuckles, “I don’t mind taking care of the two most important people in my life.” Lena tells her with a smile.

“You should probably check on Kara, make sure she hasn’t fallen in the shower.” Renee tells her. “Right.” Lena says before leaving to check on Kara.

Renee is trying to ease the pain on her leg when she hears an urgent knock on the door. “Renee, its Alex open up!” Alex says desperately. Renee gets one of her crutches and hops to the door. When she gets there, she opens the door and Alex quickly steps in.

Alex paces in front of Renee while speaking. “I messed up Renee, yesterday I was so thrown off by the videos of my sister that I avoided her and then I told her about the videos. Now she thinks that I hate her or something. I don’t hate her but she doesn’t know that. I’ve been trying to find her but I can’t find her. I broke my stupid phone on a recon mission today and I haven’t been able to call Kara. Oh my god! What if somethings happen to her because of me. I’m losing my mind Renee. I need your help, please we need to find her. So that I can apologize for my behavior. I don’t know what I would do if something happens to her because I made the stupid mistake of pushing her away. I..I” Alex says everything one mile a minute without taking a breath or letting Renee talk.

“Wow, wow slow down, breath Alex breath, come here.” Renee says as she wraps her arms around Alex. “Your sister is okay, she’s here she is in the shower, she went to get drinks with Sara and she called me to tell me Kara was drunk again. So, Lena and I went to pick her up. She’s safe, don’t worry.”

Alex sighs in relief, “Thank god. I’m so stupid, I shouldn’t have pushed her away.” Renee’s chest muffles Alex’s words. “You’re not stupid, you freaked out and that’s okay just tell your sister why you reacted that way, I’m sure she’ll understand.”

Alex sighs and lets Renee hold her for a little longer. Renee leans her cheek on top of Alex’s head as she rubs Alex’s back soothingly.

Meanwhile with Lena and Kara. Kara asked Lena to help her put on the pants and shirt she had picked out for her. Lena was having trouble helping her because every time she tried, she kept picturing Sara marking Kara’s body with kisses. Ten minutes later Lena was finally able to get Kara into the clothes.

They may their way back to Renee and that’s when they both see Renee hugging Alex while Alex leaned on Renee’s chest.

“Alex?” Kara says surprised. Alex lifts her head up and runs towards Kara, Kara can see Alex has been crying, her eyes are red and watery. Alex hugs Kara tightly. “I’m so sorry for acting like an asshole yesterday, you deserve better.” Alex tells her.

Lena walks towards Renee to let Alex and Kara talk in private. As Renee watches Lena walks towards her, she can’t help but notice that Kara’s wearing her clothes. She has this odd feeling in her heart, she can’t quiet pin point what it is she’s feeling so she shakes it off.

“What took you so long?” Renee asks curiously. “Oh, uhm I was having trouble helping Kara into her clothes.” Lena shyly says. “Ohh you got distracted by her body?” Renee asked teasingly. Lena rolled her eyes. “It’s not like you missed me, you had your hands all over Alex.” Lena playfully says.

Renee chuckles, “Were complicated, aren’t we?” Lena nods her head. “I don’t think it’s ever going to get any simpler.” Lena says.

They watch Kara and Alex have a heart to heart before she proceeds to throw up all over Alex’s shoes. “Eww, well I guess I deserved that.” Alex’s says as she’s holding Kara’s hair up. Lena is quick to take Kara to the restroom while Renee helps Alex clean the floor and her shoes. As Renee is helping Alex cleanup she doesn’t notice that she’s walking back and forth without using her crutches.

When Lena and Kara comeback, Lena is the first one to notice that Renee is walking without her crutches. “Baby! You’re walking!” she screams at Renee in glee. Renee appears to be confused for a second before realizing she’s not using her crutches. “It looks like I am.” Renee says with a big smile on her face.

Lena sits Kara on a chair before going to hug Renee but Alex beats her to it, Alex envelops Renee. “You’re making progress Renee, congratulations.” Alex tells her as she hugs her tightly.

Lena rolls her eyes at Alex, “Move!” Lena says as she forcibly moves Alex out of the way to hug Renee. Alex looks scandalized and Kara starts giggling. Kara stands up and manages to make her way to Renee. “Can I hug her or am I going to be pushed out of the way?” Kara asks Lena in a playful manner.

Lena smiles at her and let’s go of Renee, “No, I only push your sister around.” Lena says in a smug voice. Alex rolls her eyes as Kara hugs Renee. “Congrats Renee, your hard work is paying off.” Kara tells Renee.

“Thank you, pretty soon I’ll be able to go back to work.” Renee says as she smiles.

 Lena frowns, “How quickly were you thinking of going back to work?” Lena asks Renee. “Well as soon as I was cleared to go back to work, like that very same day if it was possible.” Renee says. “And you plan on still doing field work?” Lena asks her.

“Well yes, it’s a requirement for the job, you know this Lena.” Renee says confused. “I know, I just thought you would take it easier once you got back. I thought you might even take some time off after you fully recovered.” Lena tells her.

Renee looks surprised but before she can come up with a response, the door to the apartment slams wide open. In comes Reign pointing a gun at Kara. Alex is quick to stand in front of Kara, then Lena stands in front of Alex and Kara, then Renee stands in front of all of them.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing Reign??!!” Renee raises her voice at Reign. “Damn it, Renee I told you not to protect her! The first thing you do is run to her whenever she’s in trouble.” Reign angrily tells her. “Move! Or I’ll shoot you if I have to!” Reign tells Renee.

“No” Renee stubbornly says. “Renee! I’ll do it! I’ll shoot you! She doesn’t deserve your protection! She deserves everything she’s been through but not your protection.” Reign tells her.

Renee looks up at Reign and grows angry, “It was you! Wasn’t it, you were the one who told Lex about the investigation that Kara was doing in Colombia. You tipped him off! Why?! You have any idea what she’s been through!!! You have any idea what you put her through!!! For what Reign? For what?!” Renee angrily asks.

“She killed our daughter, she killed our daughter, she’s responsible!!!” Reign confesses.

Renee goes pale, “What are you talking about?” Renee demands. “She’s the reporter who leaked the information about my business, it was her fault they killed our daughter because she gave my enemies all the information about my personal life!” Reign screams.

“It was your daughter…” Kara speaks. They all turn to look at her. “I didn’t know Renee, I…I am so sorry I thought I was doing the right thing by exposing Reign…I didn’t know.” Kara says as she begins to cry.

Lena than remembers that about three months before Kara disappeared, she made a mistake in one of the stories she was working on. She was trying to expose a national assassin who was getting away with murdering innocent people. Companies would hire the assassin to murder anyone who would stand in the way of their company’s success. Kara trusted the wrong people and she gave them all the information about the assassin thinking they were going to bring the assassin to justice but all they did was kill an innocent girl to keep the assassin quiet about the companies she did work for. Kara was inconsolable she wouldn’t get out of the house or work on any stories, not until she started working on the story about shady deals being made between the U.S. and Colombia. She threw herself into that story to keep her mind off the mistake she made.

Renee closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she powered through and turned to face Reign again. “I told you Renee, she doesn’t deserve you! Now Move!” Reign demands.

“No Reign! Kara’s not at fault, she made a mistake she trusted the wrong people but she isn’t responsible for our daughter’s death! May I remind you that those people were after you! They wanted to silence you! The almighty world killer! You’re the one who betrayed the people you were working for and they wanted to teach you a lesson! And yet! I don’t hold you responsible for our daughter’s death, after everything you done!”

“Because you weren’t the one who broke into our home! Took our daughter! And shot her right in the heart! Twice! Twice! No, I made sure to burry those who murdered my daughter in the deepest darkest hole I could find! They will spend the rest of their miserable lives in! So no Reign Kara isn’t responsible but if you want to hold someone responsible, then you hold me responsible!”

“I wasn’t there to protect our daughter! I let my job get in the way of protecting my daughter! I got home a minute too late! And I held our daughter as she bled out and I watched the life disappear from our daughter’s eyes! I watched her die! And I couldn’t do anything about it! I was helpless!”

Renee moved closer to Reign and put her head against the barrel of Reigns gun. “I’m responsible! Kill me! Do it!!!” Renee screamed at Reign.

“I don’t hold you responsible Renee you shouldn’t either, it’s not your fault and you’re right it’s not Kara’s either, it was mine, it was all my fault, I made a mistake.” Reign tells Renee.

“I’m sorry.” Is the last thing Reign says before leaving.

Alex and Lena are in shock and Kara is devastated once again. Alex tries to reach for Renee but Renee moves away. “I need to be alone.” She says before walking out the door.


	12. She Vanished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone I'm sorry I haven't posted but something came up with my family and I didn't have time to post anything until right now. I'm also sorry that I won't be able to reply to your comments and it might take me longer to update after this chapter. But nonetheless let me know what you think! I hope you all enjoy!

Even though her leg was in a lot of pain, Renee kept walking, she didn’t know exactly where she would end up but she needed to clear her head. She walked and walked until she realized she was heading towards her daughter’s grave.

 Renee hardly cried, she’s only cried a handful of times in her life. The last time she cried was when she was holding her daughter’s lifeless body in her arms. She always had this ability of switching her feelings off and on, she wasn’t the kind of person that could get easily manipulated. She listened to logic and reason, most people would describe her as cold and calculating.

It was true she never let anyone in, not until Lena. Renee showed Lena her kind and loving heart, her dedication to the right thing no matter the cost. But not today, today she didn’t want to do the right thing, she didn’t want to listen to reason, she didn’t want to suppress her feelings. So, she slumped over by her daughter’s grave and began to cry.

“I can’t do this anymore little one. I can’t keep going. I know I promised you to push through but I can’t. Would you forgive me if I gave up? Would you hate me? Can you even hear me?” Renee cried harder as she spoke to her daughter’s grave.

“I miss you baby girl, I miss reading you stories right before bed, I miss watching movies while you talked throughout the entire movie, I miss the way you used to laugh when I tickled you, I miss everything about you. I just want to see you again, I want to see your beautiful face.”

Renee sat by her daughter’s grave for a couple of hours before getting up. She didn’t want to go home, she wasn’t even sure if she even had a home anymore. So, she continued to walk.

* * *

 

“It’s been a week Alex and we still don’t know where Renee is!” Lena said infuriated. “Don’t you think I know that, I looked everywhere for her, she doesn’t want to be found Lena!” Alex said exasperated. Lena sighed heavily.

“And where is your sister? She’s never in your apartment, every time I come over she’s gone.” Lena asked her. “She’s with Sara she’s been spending every night at her house.” Alex tells her. “Of course, she is.” Lena said in annoyance. Alex rolled her eyes.

“What? If you need to say something, speak now.” Lena said in a serious tone. “It’s just you have no right Lena, she’s found comfort in Sara, what did you expect? You wanted her to wait around for you, while you decided who was the better choice? Kara deserves better and frankly so does Renee.” Alex said without holding back.

Lena clenched her jaw, “You love her, don’t you?” Lena asked. “Love who? Renee? Yes, I do she’s my friend, she’s been there for me countless times, who could I not love her.” Alex said. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Lena said.

“So, what if I did, I would treat her better than you ever did. You destroy everything you touch; no wonder Kara and Renee have run away from you.” As soon as the words leave Alex’s mouth she regrets them.

Lena stands up and leaves but not before slamming the door to Alex’s apartment. “Shit, why can’t I ever think before I speak.” Alex says feeling guilty.

* * *

 

Kara is walking to Sara’s house after having some drinks at the bar she usually goes to. She isn’t as drunk as she usually gets but still very drunk. As she’s walking some guys in dark black suits start to follow her.

She can hear their footsteps right behind her, she knows she should run or scream for help but she keeps walking. Suddenly the footsteps stop, something must have spooked them. She turns around to see who has spooked them but all she can see is a dark figure of what appears to be a woman standing a few feet from her.

“Renee? Is that you? If it is please come back. She misses you, I miss you, my sister misses you, we all do Renee. Please don’t leave us again we need you.” Kara tries to move closer to the figure but as soon as she takes a step closer the figure disappears.

Kara sighs and continues to walk to Sara’s house. Once she’s there she knocks on the door. She waits for Sara to open the door.

“Baby!” Kara says with a smile. “Kara? What are you doing here, its three in the morning.” Sara says as she’s yawning. “I know but I wanted to see you.” Kara says as she wraps her arms around Sara and closes the door with her foot.

She begins to give Sara sloppy kisses on her neck and shoulders. “I missed you a lot.” Kara says as she desperately kisses her lips. Sara pulls away as soon as she tastes the alcohol in Kara’s mouth. “Kara are you drunk?” Kara doesn’t answer she slowly pushes Sara into the couch as she continues to leave sloppy kisses on her neck and collar bone.

“Please I need this, I need you baby.” Kara says as she tries to take off Sara’s shirt. Sara gently slaps Kara’s hands away. “No babe you’re drunk, come on let’s just get you into the shower and then to bed.” Kara groans in annoyance but let’s Sara guide her to the bathroom so she can shower.

After Kara has showered and she’s laying on the bed with Sara she snuggles up to her and says, “In the morning you’re all mine.” She gently bites her neck and kisses it after. “Yes baby, I’m all yours after your sober and your head is cleared up and not intoxicated.”

Sara gives her a peck on the lips, “Now go to sleep.” Kara smiles and does as she’s told.

* * *

 

Lena is sitting on the floor by her couch drinking her second bottle of scotch when she hears a knock on the door.

“Lena?? It’s Alex Open up, I know you’re there I can see the light from the living room.” Lena gets up turns off the light from the living room and goes back to her spot and continues drinking.

“Ha Ha very funny, turning off the light won’t just make me leave Lena. Come on I want to apologize for being a douche.” Alex says.

“Lena open up, I can smell your fancy scotch from here, you better not be drinking an entire bottle.” Alex warns.

“Alright then I guess I’ll have to do this the hard way.” Alex says. It’s been forty minutes and Lena thinks that Alex has finally left but then she hears noises outside her balcony, she hears a loud thump and then a quiet knock on her balcony door.

Lena gets up to see above the couch and sure enough its Alex standing outside in the balcony with tactical gear around her waist.

“Come on Lena, I climbed 50 stories to get here, aren’t you impressed? Open up or I’ll break your balcony door.” Alex waits a minute but she doesn’t see Lena moving to open the door.

“Okay, I warned you.” Alex is about to break the balcony door with her foot when Lena moves to open the door.

“I only opened it because you’re extra, I can’t believe you climbed fifty stories to get to my balcony.” Lena says as she rolls her eyes.

“I needed to make sure you were okay, you better not be spiraling out of control.” Alex says in a serious tone. “Too late.” Lena says as she picks up the empty bottle of scotch and shows Alex the other bottle that is half empty.

Alex sighs. “Lena, I’m sorry I didn’t mean what I said earlier, I’m just stressed about not being able to find Renee. I don’t even know if she’s alive.” Alex says apologetically.

“Yes, you did, you meant it and you’re right I do destroy everything I touch.” Lena says as she brings the bottle of scotch to her mouth. She’s about to take a swig when Alex snatches it out of her hands. “I think you had enough for today.” Alex tells her.

“You know after Kara was declared dead officially declared dead. I wished every night and every day for it all to be a lie, that we had it all wrong and she would waltz into our home and be okay. Then I got to know Renee and she just took all the pain away, she made me feel alive again just by simply being herself. She never pushed me or demanded anything of me. She was always so patient and so caring with me. So, I took a chance and I let her in. I was just beginning to learn how to live without Kara when Renee up and risks everything to bring me back my Kara.”

“Except she wasn’t my Kara, my wish came true and Kara was back and alive but she was different, I didn’t recognize her so I got scared. I abandoned her instead of taking care of her, she needed me but I let her down and now, now she’s with someone who takes care of her the way I should have. Even though I hate it, I hate that Sara gets to touch her and kiss her and love her the way I used to but it was my fault so I can’t say anything about it.”

“Then there’s Renee, I toyed with her feelings. I would push her away just to pull her back in, I promised to take care of her but I wasn’t present. I would come home from work kiss her goodnight and then go back to work again. I was there but I wasn’t there, so when the thing with Reign happened, she felt more comfortable calling you instead of me. And now she’s disappeared without a word because she doesn’t feel safe with me. I don’t blame her, I don’t blame either of them for hating me. I deserve it, I fucked up really bad and now I lost them. I lost the two people I swore to protect.”

“You haven’t lost them Lena, they’re just doing what needs to be done to protect their own hearts but I know that they both love you. I know that you made mistakes but I remember how happy my sister was with you before she disappeared. I also know how happy Renee was with you before she discovered Kara was alive. I know that I said you destroy everything you touch but I was being unfair. Despite what you think, you gave those two purpose, something to live for after everything they loss, they found you. I know it sounds cheesy but you were their beautiful light in the darkness.”

“Also, I know I said I might be in love with Renee but I think I’m just projecting onto her. I’ve had feelings for Lucy for as long as I can remember, since we were kids but I never had the courage to tell her. Renee is a good friend, she makes it easy to be myself around her, I guess that’s why I thought there was something there. But it’s not the same I don’t feel for her what I feel for Lucy. So, you can stop smacking me and pushing me away every damn time I get near Renee. I like to hug her you know she’s the only one with the physical strength to hold me up if I put all my body weight on her.”

Lena smiles at Alex. “Thank you for that, I know how hard it is for you to open up and talk about your feelings. You should tell Lucy you know, I’m pretty sure she divorced James because she realized he wasn’t the one she was in love with. Just saying the way that girl gushes about you it’s disgusting how cute it is. So, take a chance and do the right thing because letting fear take over and guide your decisions will only get you to where I am. Drinking two bottles of scotch in the living room floor.”

“You’re right, that’s scary.” Alex says and Lena chuckles. “I know I can be an asshole but I’m here for you Lena, we need to stick together because our girls need a united front. Right now, Renee and Kara need our help and we can’t do it alone, so please can we put our differences aside and work together?” Alex tells Lena.

“I can do that but don’t think I’m going to hug you now because you showed me your not so grumpy side.” Lena says and Alex laughs. “Pshh, I’m not interested in hugging you either Luthor.” Alex says

They turn to look at each other and quickly hug each other. “Okay so that never happened.” Alex says. “Definitely not and if you tell anyone I’ll deny it.” Lena says with a smile.

* * *

 

It’s been four weeks and no one has heard from Renee or have any idea what happened to her. It’s been a miserable four weeks for Lena but she’s trying to keep strong because she’s holding on to hope that Renee will come back. Maybe not come back to her necessarily but as long as she comes back she will be happy.

Lena is getting ready for work when she hears a knock on the door. She fixes her shirt and goes to open the door. When she opens the door, her breath gets caught in her lungs, she’s beginning to panic, she tries to close the door. But it’s no use the man stops her from closing it and steps inside the apartment. Lena starts to walk backwards until she’s trapped.

She’s trapped between the man and the wall. “Why are you running away from me little sis? I just came to pick you up were going to spend some quality time together, you know like old times.” Lex tells Lena. Lena tries to get away from him but he grabs her arm and points the gun at her. “I said you’re coming with me!”

Lena is struggling to get out of his grip which only angers him and he uses his gun to hit her in the face. It causes her to fall on the ground unconscious. Lex sighs and moves to pick her up. He is about to bend down when Renee grabs him from the back of his shoulders and slams him against the wall. Lex tries to defend himself with the gun but Renee kicks it out of his hands. Lex tries to punch her but Renee dodges his punches and hits him several times on the face.

Lex gets frustrated and he kicks Renee’s injured leg, it causes her to lose balance and it gives Lex the upper hand, he picks up the gun and points it at her. “Kneel!” he screams at her but Renee is stubborn and she doesn’t kneel. Lex then kicks her injured leg and she screams in pain as she falls back, he picks her up and forces her to get on her knees. He points the gun at her head and smiles at her.

“You’ve become quite the trouble maker Ms. Montoya, you have ruined all my plans at every turn. You’re a pest that I’ll finally be able to get rid of.” Lex says as he takes off the safety on his gun and prepares to shoot her. Renee is quick on her feet and is able to snatch the gun away from Lex while simultaneously kicking him to the ground.

She points the gun at him but he had another gun hidden and his pointing it at Lena’s unconscious body. “If you shoot I shoot, now you can either let me go or you can arrest me and lose the woman you love, the choice is yours Ms. Montoya.”

Renee reluctantly agrees to let him go, he slowly gets up while still pointing the gun at Lena, he walks backwards until he reaches the door and starts to run away Renee shoots at him while he is running and manages to shoot him on the shoulder two times.

She then runs to Lena who is opening her eyes, she’s groggy and dizzy but she is able to recognize Renee’s face, “Renee?” Lena says in soft voice.

“I’m here baby, I’m here, I got you baby. I’m sorry I left you alone for this long but I can explain later right now we need to make sure you’re okay.” Renee says as she picks up Lena from the floor.

Once Lena is in Renee’s arms she loses consciousness again.

 


	13. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wasn't able to sleep and decided to write the next chapter. This chapter is long and it should have been separated into different chapters but I'm still unsure of the schedule for updates because of what I'm going through right now. So things might feel rushed. I hope you still stick around after reading the new chapter.

Lena wakes up disoriented in her bedroom, she quickly turns to her side but there is no one else in the bed with her. She’s confused, did she dream all of it? She remembers getting attacked by Lex, then getting picked up by Renee, then she vaguely remembers being in a hospital bed. It doesn’t make sense why she would wake up in her bed if she was in a hospital. She moves her hand to touch her head and she winces at the pain.

“So, I didn’t dream it? Did I hallucinate that Renee was here?” Lena whispers to herself. She gets up and walks to the living room to inspect for any clues. As she’s walking to the living room she sees Renee sitting on a stool by the kitchen counter and eating a red apple while reading some files.

“I didn’t hallucinate you? Or am I still hallucinating?” Lena asks herself. Renee hears her talking to herself and turns around. “Baby, you’re awake, how’s your head?” Renee asks while putting the apple down on the counter and walking towards her.

“You’re real?” Lena asks Renee. Renee looks confused and worried. “I’m real baby, maybe your head injury is a lot worse than the doctors said it was.” Renee moves closer to inspect her head injury. “Wait doctors? So, I was in a hospital?” Lena asks her. Renee nods her head, “Yes baby I took you to the hospital to get your head checked. The doctors let me bring you home as soon as all the test results came back. They said that you were fine.” Renee informs her.

“You don’t remember?” Renee asks her worried. “No, I don’t really remember, I remember being in a hospital bed but that’s it.” Lena tells her. “I should probably call the doctors to make sure you not remembering is normal.” Renee says but as she’s about to get her phone Lena grabs her arm and stops her.

“Wait.” Lena says. She pulls Renee closer and kisses her lovingly. Lena sighs in relief, “It really is you, I’m not hallucinating.” Lena says. Renee looks at her sweetly and puts a piece of stray her behind her ear, “I’m really here baby, I’m sorry for leaving you.” Renee says as she wraps her arms around Lena.

Lena starts to sob, “I missed you so much. I was going crazy. Please don’t ever leave like that. I won’t be able to survive it if you ever leave again.” Lena says as she tightens her hold on Renee. Renee pulls away a little to look at Lena’s eyes, she wipes her tears away and moves to softly kiss her lips. Lena continues to cry as she deepens the kiss. They can both feel the tears running down to their lips making the kisses taste salty. But they don’t care.

 Lena clings on to Renee and kisses her harder and desperately. Renee moves to cup Lena’s face to slow the kisses down, to savor every kiss, to convey how much she loves Lena. She kisses her all so tenderly before slowly pulling away. “I should probably explain why I disappeared.” Renee says.

“That can wait.” Lena says as she practically throws herself on to Renee. Renee catches her and lifts her up while Lena wraps her legs around Renee’s waist. Lena chases Renee’s lips until she can capture them with her own. She lightly bites Renee’s bottom lip.

Lena uses her hands to bring Renee’s face closer, she whispers on her ear, “Take me to our room.” Renee nods and starts to walk towards their bedroom while continuing to kiss Lena. When she gets there she slowly brings Lena down onto the bed. “You sure you want to do this baby?” Renee asks timidly.

“More than you know.”  Lena replies while biting her bottom lip, “but only if you want to as well.” Lena finishes. She gets her answer when Renee takes off her shirt and crawls on the bed to keep kissing Lena. She pushes Lena to lay on the bed with her body and she kisses her a little roughly. Lena moans quietly and reaches for Renee’s belt buckle to unclip it while Renee takes off Lena’s shirt.

Lena switches their position so that she’s on top and she begins to bite Renee’s abs with a little force which causes Renee to moan her name. Lena unzips Renee’s pants and begins to pull them down while leaving sloppy kisses on her belly, her thighs, and her legs. Just as she’s about to take the pants off, Renee pins Lena against the bed and starts to undress her. She worships Lena’s soft and smooth body with intimate kisses.

They surrender to each other and get lost in each other while they make love for hours and hours until they’re too exhausted to keep going.

Renee is holding her head up with one hand while the other is securely around Lena’s waist. Renee is giving Lena little kisses on her shoulder while Lena has her eyes closed and humming contently. Lena turns her head and uses her hand to bring Renee closer, she kisses her passionately and lovingly.

“So, you didn’t leave because you hate me?” Lena tiredly asks. “No baby, I could never hate you. I was going to explain everything earlier but you had other plans.” Renee says with a goofy smile. Lena sweetly smiles, “I just wanted to feel you close to me, I wanted your body against mine…” Lena says but she gets interrupted. “Shhh don’t keep talking I’ll want you again.” Renee says before kissing her sweetly.

“I love you.” Lena says in between kisses. “I love you too.” Renee responds while bringing her closer.  “We should talk, now right?” Renee asks. “Yes, my love but we should nap first because you have drained me.” Lena says as she snuggles closer to Renee and falls asleep. Renee smiles and kisses her forehead before falling asleep.

* * *

 

Lena is the first to wake up and this time she finds Renee laying next to her with her arms around her. Lena smiles to herself as she watches Renee sleep for a few minutes. She starts to caress her face gently, “Baby? Baby wake up.” Lena coos at Renee. Renee groans, “Five more minutes amor (love).” She says in a sleepy voice.

Lena smiles and gives her a peck on the lips. “Okay five more minutes but I’m going to shower, if you want to join me you’ll have to get up.” Lena says. Renee quickly opens her eyes and sits Lena on top of her. “I’m awake, I’m awake.” Renee says in a haste.

Lena throws her head back and laughs one of her beautiful laughs. Once she stops laughing she moves her head closer to Renee’s lips. Renee closes her eyes expecting a kiss.

Lena however, sneakily gets off Renee and walks to the door. Renee opens her eyes to see Lena in the doorway naked, she almost faints at the sight. “Don’t be mean, you’re teasing me.” Renee whines. Lena chuckles, “I’ll meet you in the shower.” Lena says and she turns to leave. Renee watches her leave with her mouth open. “Why is she so gorgeous and why am I so gay.” Renee says as she quickly gets up and runs to the bathroom.

When she gets there, Lena is already in the shower rubbing soap all over her body. Renee gets in the shower and hugs Lena from behind. “You tease.” Renee says playfully. “I can make it up to you.” Lena seductively says as she turns around and begins to rub soap on Renee’s body.

They take a very, very long shower, you could hear the moans and the swearing bounce off the bathroom walls.

Once they’re finally done showering and are dressed up they decide to sit down and talk. “Before you start, I think we should call Alex and Kara to let them now you’re okay.” Lena suggests. “Yes, of course, they have the right to know.” Renee agrees. Lena then gets her phone to call Alex.

**Alex:** Hey Lena, everything okay?

**Lena:** Yes, well sort of, guess who’s back.

**Alex:** It’s Britney binch?

**Lena:** Alex! That’s not funny, no Britney Spears isn’t back.

**Alex:** Aw man I thought she would be back I miss her music, okay I don’t know who’s back.

**Lena:** Renee!

**Alex:** What?? Are you serious? You better not be messing around Lena.

Lena hands Renee the phone to her.

**Renee:** It’s Renee binch, sorry to disappoint but I’m not Britney.

**Alex:** Oh my god! Okay I’m coming over right now!

**Renee:** Okay bring your sister.

Renee hangs up and they decide its best if Renee waits to tell them what happened to her when Kara and Alex arrive.

Thirty minutes later they hear a knock on the door. Renee goes to open it and she sees Kara, Alex, and Lucy.

“Wow, okay how much did I miss while I was gone?” Renee asks but no one answers. Kara is the first to hug her, then Alex, and lastly Lucy. Renee looks between Alex and Lucy with a gigantic smile on her face. “You, finally did it? You woman up and told Lucy you had an enormous crush on her?” Renee asks Alex. Alex groans while her cheeks turn pink. Lucy giggles and gives Alex a peck on the lips.

“Aw you two are so cute!” Renee says as she brings them both for a hug. “Congratulations” she tells them. Alex feigns annoyance and playfully shoves Renee away. They all move to the couch and sit down, they wait for Renee to speak.

“Okay, so you’re all probably wondering why I disappeared for a month. After what happened with Reign, I went to my daughter’s grave and I sat there for hours. I still didn’t want to come back so I kept walking. As I was walking I realized someone was following me. It was Reign, she was following me she followed me to tell me everything she claimed she knew about Lex’s plan. Of course, I didn’t trust her but she told me that Lex was producing the microchips on a massive scale, he was planning something big but she wasn’t sure what exactly it was.”

“She gave me a few locations to warehouses where Lex was storing microchips, I burned them all down. Reign also gave me the numbers of a few bank accounts he was using to finance whatever he is planning so I froze those accounts. Finally, she provided me with all his contacts, let’s just say I was very persuasive and forced them to cut ties with Lex. I also went around injuring his henchman, making them useless to him, I cut his army in half just because it was fun. Now you may be thinking what the hell Renee that doesn’t excuse you from going gone girl on us.”

“I knew after everything I did he would get angry and try to go after all of you, so I disappeared or I made it seem like I disappeared. I was always nearby looking out for all of you, I saw you scale Lena’s building Alex, that was impressive. I also saw Kara go to the bar every night and I followed her home every night to make sure she got to her destination safely. That is also how I was able to stop Lex from taking Lena yesterday.” Renee finishes saying.

Kara eyes go wide trying to process all the information but she can only focus on the last part Renee said. “Wait Lex tried to Kidnap Lena and we’re just now finding out about this???” Kara says exasperated. Kara quickly gets up to check on Lena and that’s when she notices the bump on her head, she softly touches her forehead. Kara doesn’t notice how close she is to Lena’s face not until Lena clears her throat.

“I’m okay Kara don’t worry.” Lena tells her while giving her a small smile. Kara moves her hands to be on top of Lena’s. “Are you sure? You must have been scared.” Kara says as she caresses Lena’s cheek. Renee watches them intently, she clenches her jaw and signals Lucy and Alex to follow her to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen she stares at Lena and Kara talking to each other very entranced by each other’s eyes. Alex gets in her line of view. “So, Reign was actually helping you?” Alex asks. Renee looks at her and nods yes. “And you thought it will be wise to do all you did on your own? With all due respect boss but that was stupid you could have gotten yourself killed.” Lucy scolds her. Renee scoffs, “It was therapeutic to do it on my own.” Renee tells them.

Alex and Lucy roll their eyes at her. “It was, but it was also stupid I know, I just needed to do something, anything to keep me from imploding.” Renee tells them. They both look at her sympathetically. Alex reaches to squeeze her shoulder. “So, what’s the plan now boss?” Lucy asks Renee.

 “Well I know I didn’t destroy every warehouse Lex has filled with microchips so we have to locate them. If we don’t he can still do a lot of damage with those. I also know that there are warehouses where he has military weapons stashed away we need to find those too. I destroyed a lot of his alliances but I know he still has friends here in National city. There’s a lot of work that we need to do.” Renee tells them.

“So, does that mean that you’re coming back to work boss? Because we missed you, the acting director is an ass!” Lucy says. Renee chuckles, “Yes, I’m coming back to work Lucy.”

Renee sees Lena get up from the couch and she heads to the room, she debates whether to follow her but she decides to go sit next to Kara on the couch instead.

“Hey.” Renee says with a smile. “You don’t have to be nice to me you know, I deserve any anger you may have towards me.” Kara says sadly. Renee grabs her hand and squeezes it, “I meant what I said Kara, I don’t blame you, you’re not responsible.” Renee says and Kara nods even though she still feels guilty.

“So, how’s your girlfriend?” Renee asks Kara. “Girlfriend?” Kara says confused. “Sara? You would always go to her house after drinking. I followed you remember.” Renee says. “Oh, Sara she’s not my girlfriend she’s more like my friend with a lot of benefits you know a lot of benefits like more than the benefits of friendship.” Kara semi-babbles.

Renee nods her head, “Ah okay gotcha.”

* * *

 

Once Renee goes back to work she hardly sees Lena, she’s so focused on finding any warehouse that might belong to Lex. She pursues any lead and every lead. She doesn’t even sleep in the same room as Lena anymore. She does notice that Kara and Lena are spending more time together. When Sara can’t take Kara to talk to her therapist Lena takes her. Lena told her she wanted to pursue a friendship with Kara and Renee was happy for them.

Renee thought that it was a good start for them and one day they could possibly pursue something more if they wanted to. But right now, Kara was giving it a shot with Sara, she was going on actual dates with her.

One night when Renee came home she saw Lena and Kara both asleep in the couch and snuggled against each other. Renee decided right then and there that it was time for her to move out. The next morning, she caught Lena before work and told her.

“Hey, I think it’s time for me to move out.” Renee told Lena. Lena looked surprised but not disappointed, “Are you sure? It’s no problem if you still want to stay here.” Lena tells her. Renee smiles at her, “No it’s time Lena, I’m all better now and that was our deal remember?” Renee says. Lena nods her head. Renee smiles and kisses her cheek before leaving to work.

A week after that Renee had found a new apartment and moved out rather quickly, she didn’t take any furniture because technically everything belonged to Lena except for her clothes. Lena thought she was okay with Renee moving out. After all they haven’t been intimate with each other or kissed each other since the day after Lex attacked her. She even believed that she was no longer in love with Renee. But coming home to an empty apartment felt incredibly lonely. Kara would come by occasionally to hang out but it wasn’t the same. She missed Renee and no matter how much she tried to trick herself into believing that she no longer loved Renee. She was still in love with her but Renee may have moved on.

* * *

 

Renee had been able to track down a lot of warehouses that had Lex’s military weapons but none that stored any microchips. No leads had panned out so she decided to go home early tonight. She was at home eating a salad when someone knocked on the door. She finished chewing and opened the door.

“Kara?” Renee said surprised. Kara looked at her with red puffy eyes. “Hey, can I come in.” Kara said with a hoarse voice. “Yeah come in.” Renee told her and she waited for Kara to come in before closing the door. “What’s going on Kara? Are you okay?” Renee asks Kara concerned.

“I got in a fight with Sara.” Is all Kara says. Renee hugs Kara, “I’m sorry angel face, I’m sure things will work out.” Renee tells her sincerely. “Maybe, I’m sorry for bothering you, I didn’t know where else to go. I would have gone to Lena’s but our fight was about Lena. Then I didn’t go to Alex’s because Lucy moved in with her already and I didn’t want to interrupt.” Kara explained.

“It’s okay don’t worry. You can stay here tonight if you like.” Renee offers. Kara nods and Renee takes her to her room and lets her sleep in her bed. Renee stays in the couch that night.

The next few nights Renee comes home to Kara waiting outside Renee’s door. She helps Kara up, “Another fight about Lena?” Renee asks as she opens the door. “Yeah.” Kara says. Renee takes out a spare key to her apartment and hands it to Kara. “What’s this?” Kara asks.

“A key to my apartment so you won’t have to wait for me to come home. I come home late and I don’t want you waiting outside my door. I rather you wait inside where its safe.” Renee says smiling. Kara tackles Renee with a bear hug. “You’re my best friend now. Thank you!” Kara tells her. Renee chuckles and orders pizza for them.

Every night after that Renee finds Kara in her couch watching a movie and she joins her until the movie ends. They go to sleep after the movie ends, they share Renee’s bed. It’s become routine for them. Some nights however, Kara is over at Lena’s. Kara always tells Renee that Lena asks about her and she feels guilty because she hasn’t seen her since she moved out.

It was just easier not to see her anymore, she still loves Lena and it’s hard to be around her without wanting to kiss her. Renee believed putting some distance would lessen the blow when her and Kara eventually get together. It’s just a matter of time, Kara’s relationship with Sara isn’t working out.

After a couple of weeks of dead ends, Renee no longer has the need to stay so late at work and she comes home earlier. Kara is always ready with her favorite snacks and popcorn, all she has to do is lay her head on Kara’s lap while they ate and watched episodes of Person of Interest. They moved on from movies and started binge watching shows on Netflix. They’re watching scene where one of the characters is running away from her capturers. Suddenly Kara drops the bowl of popcorn and starts screaming.

“No!! Get away from me!! You can’t make me do it!! No!!!” Kara screams. Renee quickly lifts her head from Kara’s lap. “Kara?” Renee tries to get her attention but Kara has a blank expression and continues to scream. “You bastard!! No!! Please!!” Kara screams louder. Then Renee realizes Kara is having a flashback. “Kara?! Hey?!Angel face come back to me, hey focus on my voice, focus on me please, listen to my voice. Kara I’m put my hands around you focus on how my hands feel.” Renee says as she slowly grabs Kara’s hands and rubs her hands against them.

“You’re not there Kara, you’re in my apartment, in my couch with me, we’re watching a show Kara you’re not there, come on angel face come back to me.” Renee desperately says. Kara starts to react, she snaps out of it when she sees Renee looking at her with so much worry. “Kara? Oh, thank god.” Renee says as she hugs Kara

“I know where Lex is hiding.” Kara says. Renee pulls away from the hug and looks at her concerned, she cups her face. “What do you mean?” Renee asks. “In my flashback, I remember where he was hiding when he inserted the chip on my head. It’s an abandoned building here in national city, I know where it is.” Kara says numbly.

“Don’t worry about that right now, should I call your therapist? What do I do?” Renee asks. “No, it’s okay it’s happened before with Lena, I’ve gotten flashbacks when I’ve hung out with her and it helps when she holds me. So, can you please hold me?” Kara tells her.

Renee nods her head and holds her until she falls asleep, she then carries her to the room and lays her on the bed. Kara wakes up when she doesn’t feel Renee’s arms around her. “Please stay with me.” Kara begs her. Renee gets into bed with her and puts her arms around her.

The next morning Kara gives Renee the address of the abandoned building and Renee takes Kara to Lena’s apartment so she won’t be alone. Renee knocks on Lena’s door. When Lena opens the door, she looks stunned.

“Renee, hi” Lena says breathlessly. “Hey, I’m sorry I should have called but I kind of just needed to get Kara here. She had a flashback last night and I don’t want to leave her alone. I would have stayed home to take care of her but…” Renee says.

“But she needs to go infiltrate a building.” Kara finishes for Renee. “I’ll explain everything.” Kara tells Lena. Lena nods her head and moves to the side so Kara can come in. “Thank you.” Renee says and she turns to walk away but Lena pulls her back. “Be careful please.” Lena tells her while still holding her hand. “I will, don’t worry.” Renee says and she cups Lena’s face to give her a kiss on her forehead.

Lena reluctantly lets Renee’s hand go and watches her leave. When she turns around she sees Kara curiously staring at her. “You still love her?” Kara asks and Lena simply nods a yes. “And you still love me?” Lena nods yes again. “Hmm maybe that’s not such a bad thing.” Kara says. Lena is surprised but before she can ask her about what she meant, Kara begins to explain why Renee is going to infiltrate a building.

* * *

 

Renee, Lucy, Alex, and Maggie are each leading a team that’s going to infiltrate the abandoned building Kara led them to.

“Okay is everyone ready?” Renee asks through her earpiece. “We’re ready here.” Alex says. “Same here.” Lucy says. “Just waiting on the signal.” Maggie says. “Okay on my go everyone infiltrates the building at the same time if there is any trouble you retreat, keep each other safe.” Renee says and then she gives the signal.

When they go in there is a small opposition waiting for them in the building but they are able to deescalate the situation easily. As all four teams explore the building they find medical supplies, microchips, surgery tables, and other military weapons. They don’t find any signs of Lex. Renee orders the agents to take everything in the building and load it into the trucks.

Renee is walking around supervising the movement of the items when she hears Alex scream in pain. Renee runs towards where she heard Alex screams and sees Reign fighting Alex. Reign is about to shoot Alex but Renee shoots her first. Reign falls back in pain, she’s bleeding out, Renee tries to put pressure on the wounds but Reign doesn’t let her.

“No let me die, please I’ll be free, he won’t control me anymore.” Reign says as blood starts to come out from her mouth. Reign reaches for something on her jacket pocket. It’s an envelope and she gives it to Renee. “After I helped you weaken his plan, he kidnapped me and inserted a microchip on my brain, so much for Karma.” Reign tries to laugh but chokes on her own blood. “I never did good by you but this envelop is my way of atoning for everything I’ve done, I’m sorry.” It’s the last thing she says before dying.

Renee discreetly pockets the envelop without Alex seeing, she gets up and walk towards Alex. “I…I thank you, I know it must have been hard to…” Alex begins to talk but Renee interrupts her. “It wasn’t hard. It was either you or her, it wasn’t a hard choice to make.” Renee says before walking away.

Renee goes to her apartment to shower and change from her bloody clothes. When she’s done getting dressed she opens the envelope Reign gave her, it contains a key and a paper with an address. She decides to drive to the address, when she gets there she sees it’s an old house. She walks up to the door but before she could open it her phone starts to ring. It’s Alex calling but she ignores the call. She sees that she has several missed calls from Alex, Lena, and Kara.

She puts her phone away and unlocks the door when she walks in she sees a lady holding a baby, the baby has raven black hair, blue eyes, and big dimples just like her own.

“You must be Ms. Montoya, I take it Reign is no longer with us. She left a letter for you.” The lady speaks and hands her the letter.

Renee takes the letter and reads it.

Dear, Renee

If you’re reading this then I must be dead, shame I wished to live longer but after everything I’ve done it’s not a surprise. You must be wondering why I sent you here and why there is lady with a baby. A baby that awfully resembles you, Lena, and Kara. Are you putting the pieces together yet? That’s right you have a daughter with Lena and Kara. How is that possible? You guessed it Lex is a sick son of a bitch. He experimented with your DNA, he wanted to know if it was possible to create a baby that had three different strands of DNA. Now why would he do that? To hold the baby against you, he knew how close you have gotten to destroying his plan. He knew you wouldn’t stop until you had him behind bars. So, he tried to kidnap Lena to hold her over your head but you didn’t let him. So, what’s the next logical thing to do? Well according to his sick mind create a baby that he can use not only against you but against Lena and Kara. I ruined his plans, I faked the baby’s death and brought her out here and found this lovely old lady to take care of her. I then destroyed every example of your DNA so he wouldn’t try and create another baby. I didn’t name the baby, I thought I should leave that honor to you and her other two mothers. I instructed the lovely old lady to give you this letter and the baby once you arrived. So, congratulations you’re a mom again.

P.S. Lex is terrified of you, just keep fighting and you’ll defeat him.

When Renee is done reading the letter she sits down her head feels like its spinning and her heartbeat feels like it’s going to beat out of her chest.

She looks at the lady who is still holding the baby, “What the fuck!”

“Shh don’t swear around the baby.” The old lady scolds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm yeah, I don't know things just got wild didn't they. Was it a roller coaster? I know I'm sorry. Forgive me


	14. A message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but it's what's best for me at the moment.

Hi everyone, so many of you we're not happy with the last chapter and that's okay this is my first fic ever so I didn't expect people to be too keen on it. I started writing this fic because I got this random idea in my head about Kara and Lena finding their way back to each other after going through impossible obstacles. So I wanted to focus on Renee's perspective for the beginning of this fic and then switch to Kara's. It was really going to turn into this journey for Kara to find her way back to the strong yet loving woman she is. She survived five years of torture but she still had a long journey ahead. So that's where the idea of the baby came in. Kara has basically felt abandoned, ignored and unloved since she came back. She try to cope through drinking or sleeping with Sara to try and feel wanted. Then Renee was going to pop out with this little girl and give her new purpose. She was going to fight for her daughter. And you were going to see her come back to life. Lena was also going to be a part of this journey after failing Kara multiple times and making mistake after mistake she was going to get things right for her daughter. In their dedication to their daughter they were going to find themselves slowly making their way back to each other. It wasn't necessarily going to be a polyamorous relationship. One option I had in mind: I was going to introduce the lovable red head Kate Kane. Who Renee was going to fall head over heels for. Renee was still going to be important to the story line because she was going to take down Lex and help raise a daughter with Lena and Kara but the focus for the second half of the fic was going to be on the development of Lena and Kara. The other option involved a polyamorous story line but I wasn't really sure about that I was debating it but I was leaning towards the Kate Kane route. I had a lot of fun writing this fic but the timing is just not right, I'm going through a difficult time right now and I need to focus on my family. So for now I have to regrettably end the fic here. Maybe one day I'll be able to finish this fic for myself and share it with all of you, those who are interesting in reading it. But for now I want to thank you for accompanying me in this journey and wish all of you the best.


End file.
